Death Or Loneliness
by AlvinorSupporterKittyDeLuna
Summary: Friends and Family of Alvin are missing. He finds out the woman of the kidnapping. She'l let them out on one condition. Alvin is set in a turmoil of dying or having his loved one's gone? What's Worse!
1. A Lesson

All right. I've started a new story. Alvin's family and friends all go missing, and he finds the woman in charge of their dissapearnce. She'l let them live, but on one condition: if she abuses Alvin constantly. Will this nightmare never end? Find out!

* * *

><p>Alvin was searched though out his backpack, seeking for a pencil. Then he decided why should he? After all He. Hates . School . Reggie would always make fun of the poor kid. His teachers, especially the math teacher, were always out to get him. He was lately being late, and especially today. He had watched a late movie at night in celebration for the last day of school. Now he had came in fourteen minutes late than the rest of the class. Ms. Newman watched cynically as the brown chipmunk attempted to sleep on his desk. Reggie and Nathan giggled as Alvin (almost) dozed off to dreamland. Heck the whole class laughed.<p>

Except for five of them.

Simon, Jeanette, and Theodore looked in disgust as Alvin tried to keep awake. It was retarded staying up late for a movie based on Stephen King s Carrie. He should have been checked out the book that the movie was based on at the library. Eleanor looked at Alvin with an usual mix of sympathy and shock. Alvin groaned inside. (Shut up. Please stop laughing at me. ) Alvin would probably be told off by Dave. He d be punished. No, Dave would beat him and then drown him. Alvin looked at the ravenous wolves, which looked like his classmates.

Alvin wished he was back home, listening to Michael Jackson or Elvis Presley, not Ms. Newman's final advice and thoughts for fifth grade! Alvin rubbed his sleepy but clear eyes. The laughter stopped, and the kids looked at Alvin disappointingly as though as if they wanted him asleep so that he could get a scolding from the teacher and no free break. He remembered when he was a little kid, five or six. Reggie and his Mortimer Squad were planning to tell on the teacher that Alvin had stolen the cookies that she was going to give to every kid in her class. Later Reggie came an hour early, eyes lined with red after crying because Alvin beat him up after he had heard the plan. That s why he didn t trust anyone of the people around him ever since his father died. The whole damn world wanted him to suffer. The whole god damn suffering ugly world. It was cruel and terrible. Alvin only listened as the teacher crooned on upon all that regular crap like: Don t get into the bad people, Don t drink or smoke, Don t BLAH BLAH BLAH Triple Blah. It s not like everyday someone gets raped or murdered... no one is dumb enough to be mean. Right?

Then the woman dressed in white responded.¨ You know. There was always one subject I loved so much my teacher would get tired of saying it. ¨ Algebra? Alvin thought unconcerned.

¨That subject was more than a subject. It was a lesson. It was self-sacrifice. Self-sacrifice is the act of giving up something for another thing or person. ¨ All of the kids were quiet, beginning to listen into the amazing subject. Except for Alvin who was staring at the ceiling. ¨Like your life?¨ Nathan ventured, sounding with a mix of confidence of getting it right and anxiety of getting it wrong.

¨Well, yes.¨ Ms. Newman nodded. ¨But dying for someone is a little to drastic for you kids. Maybe like not watching as much as TV and doing exercise so you could be fit.¨ Everyone nodded but Alvin. Alvin then got up. ¨Self-Sacrifice! THAT'S YOUR FAVORITE LESSON?¨ Alvin said, enraged. But it was the truth. That lesson was so old. What good did self-sacrifice give you? What if you drown saving a person? Or getting shot to save your son? You will only die or probably get really injured. The class could only stare at him. The teacher at first gave a disapproving look at Alvin, then she shook her head sadly and continued crooning of something else.

The bell rang at twelve fifty-five. The kids exited to get home and begin the enjoyment of summer. Alvin however came into the basketball field with a group of boys. He was warming shooting up his usual hoops when a kid called out, ¨ Seville! Seville!¨ Alvin was shocked. ¨What happened?¨ The kid could only wince, ¨Brittany and Simon.. they were going to the shop. Then they just... well.. they're missing!¨ Alvin dropped his basketball in shock. Missing? They're missing?

No. No. No. NO!

Anyway review and comment!


	2. Missing and Anger

Alvin had to come in early from his basketball practice so that Dave and Ms. Miller could explain what happened. Alvin was still in shock. Who would rob his brother and his friend?

For the next hour, Alvin watched as Dave and Ms. Miller would search aimlessly for the two lost chipmunks. They went to the library, or the museum when they looked for Simon and the mall and salon when looking for Brittany.

When they had all searched the possible places their adopted children could be, they came with no result. It was an upsetting time for Ms. Miller, who plopped down the chair after they didn t find Simon and Brittany and started sobbing aloud, ¨My baby! My little baby!¨ That irritated Alvin a lot.

Theodore and Jeanette were crying a little. Eleanor was silent with distress. Dave was anguished, hoping they wouldn t turn up dead. Instead of actually feeling sorry for Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette and the two adults, Alvin actually disliked their attitude. He kept saying,¨ They'll come out, they'll come out.¨

He didn't say this in vain or for comfort. He believed it himself for these three reasons: 1) It wasn t like Simon to get lost, unless he was under Alvin s schemes trying to lead Theodore, their baby brother, the right path. 2) No one would want to steal Brittany. She d get loud and pushy and they d give her back to Ms. Miller. And 3) They had to be fine. They had to.

Alvin then sighed and plopped on his bed himself. He had tired of hearing the cries from Ms. Miller, Theodore, and Jeanette. It was sickening. He laid on the bed his eyes closed and his cheeks red due to anger. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Then a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Alvin however wasn t fazed and simply replied , ¨Come in.¨ At the door, a blonde Chipette was standing. Alvin looked up. It was Eleanor. She was wearing a white long-sleeved blouse that was under a green vest and an aqua skirt. She would have looked pretty if she wasn t sad. Eleanor was standing there, her arms crossed but not in an angered way like Brittany would do it instead in saddened way, a tear falling down her face.

Alvin said,¨ Any sign of Si and Britt yet?¨ Alvin's thoughts were that they were both dead. Eleanor shook her head and sputtered out, ¨In fact, they ve called off the search. The police. ¨ She fell down to her knees and started crying. Alvin, for the first time, felt sorry for all of them. He came to her and tried to comfort her. Somehow, he felt unsurprised but sympathetic, a rare feeling you d get from Alvin. You could hear the loud weeping from Ms. Miller, Theodore, and Jeanette after what the police said. Suddenly after hearing the cries of the four people, Alvin started to hate the police. They called off the freaking search for his poor brother. It seized him with an unexplainable rage that could probably end up turning into a huge grudge against them. Those freaking police can't just call off the search after an hour! They can't!

An hour later, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Ms. Miller left, still crying. Alvin watched simply as they left. He plopped into his room. _Where do you suppose they went?_ A thought ran into his head. _Eh, they re probably playing hooky from Dave and Ms. Miller. Brittany would do it. Simon might need a little convincing._ Alvin replied back to the voice in his head. But then it s sharp voice replied back. _Playing hooky, really? Let's face it they were captured, Seville._ Alvin growled. _You suck. They'll be all right._ The voice simply said _But what if they re not. Heck, they could be dead now._ Alvin threw a pillow on himself. _Stop that! What if Theodore heard us? He d be traumatized if you told him that. Simon and Brittany are not dead. Who knows? Before you know it, they ll come out of the door and get an extreme scolding from Dave and/or Ms. Miller. Stop being so pessimistic._ He turned on the television. The voice didn t answer to that remark. Alvin smiled contently. Then a knock on the door interrupted a thought. ¨Come in. ¨ Alvin said.

Then Dave s angry but calm voice said, ¨Alvin, the teacher called me that you almost slept the class.¨Alvin felt his heart jump up. The teacher said that? ¨Dave, please I didn't aim to do that. I was having a bad... ¨ Dave shook his head. ¨Alvin, we've told you this a million times. You can't just stay up to watch a television movie.¨ Alvin stood back. _How'd he know I watched Carrie?_ _I guess he heard, huh?_ The voice said. Alvin replied to the voice, _Good point._ But then Dave replied,¨Alvin you are grounded for the rest of June. ¨

Alvin jumped, ¨What? But that's thirteen days.¨ ¨Your loss.¨ Dave answered back and closed the door, leaving. Alvin then growled. He kept thinking _I hate you! I hate you! I freaking hate you, Dave!_ A few hours it was ten in the night. Alvin said in an honest voice, I wish Dave, Ms. Miller, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor woukd be gone! And with that he fell, asleep. Unknown to him, something would happen.

* * *

><p>Woot! Review please. Anyway don't own the characters.<p> 


	3. Being Alone and It's Punishments

Newspaper Entry: May Nineteen 1971. Franklin and Rosie Powers along with son Jamie found dead with their heads chopped off. Their (recently) adopted teenage daughter, Nicole, was absent from the scene. Some locals that were interviewed of this reaction are predicting Nicole had something to do with the three s unusual death. However we do not have any evidence on the person beneath the murder.

Some children, if not most, fear of being alone at the house even at day. Their peers constantly make fun of them in the daytime and call them turtles. Others seem to delight the idea of being alone at home day or night. These children are constantly known as infamous for abusing their parents. For Alvin, when he awoke to see Dave and Theodore were not present in the house (or anywhere where he'd know they'd might be), he literally jumped for joy and did cartwheels. And to his greater delight, Ms. Miller, Jeanette, and Eleanor were absent as well from their home. Alvin assumed that Ms. Miller went to look for Brittany, and left Jeanette and Eleanor into a relative s home to wait for Ms. Miller. He had hoped they wouldn t be there. If he did something naughty, Jeanette or Ms. Miller would tell on him to Dave and he'd be in bigger trouble. Grounded for a month, a year, even the rest of his life! Eleanor wouldn't tell. She never believed in being a tattle-tale herself. It seemed dumb to her. Brittany and Jeanette were different, though. Brittany loved to get Alvin in trouble and Jeanette, if being convinced to do so by a person (mostly Brittany), would tattle-tale on him as well. Ms. Miller was excitable and had a reputation in her teens as a motormouth. They had all left. Alvin then decided to spend his first day alone. However it wouldn't be the best of days.

Newspaper Entry of Early 1951/: Anneliese Powers or Annie, age 12, missing child since 1950 December 30, found almost beaten to unconsciousness in Church Wood Manor. Interview from parents answer that Annie, who is greatly traumatized, will only when asked of the person who had raped her is old. No comment from Annie was received.

Alvin began turning up the stove to start a gourmet breakfast to celebrate a little when all of a sudden he began feeling a warm pain in his left hand. ¨YOUCH!¨ Alvin yelled out. He ran into the bathroom and applied the burn with cold water. When it calmed and no longer hurt, he saw that two of his fingers were darker from the burn. Those were the only things that were burned. Alvin turned off the stove and decided to have some toaster waffles. Better save the gourmet dinner and have Eleanor help me when she comes back.

He decided to do easier things instead. He saw that the clothes in the laundry basket decided to wash his own. He decided starting tomorrow he would begin cleaning. This should be easy, he thought. It's just putting water in the clothes and a special kind of soap right?

Legend of the Girl In Blood There was once a girl who was kind but very homely. She was extremely thin and had pimples on her arms. Her own parents were disgusted of this and everyone abused the youthful girl. But nobody knew her pimples and ugliness was their fault. The ugliness represented the town's meanness. If they were to learn kindness one day, the girl's ugliness would melt away and her beauty would be awakened. She had a pet dog who loved her. They were extremely close. But the girl hid the dog because her parents didn t allow her to have pets. One day, the girl s father found the dog. Angered, the girl s mother ordered the father to kill the dog. They killed the dog and hid the bleeding body in the water. The girl found out and was so upset. She cried for her heart was shattered. But then something would happen inside the girl and a terrible thing would bestow to the parents and the townspeople for their malice to the girl. .

¨How do I STOP THIS THING?¨ Alvin shouted as the water from the washing machine flowed up to his feet. He had started up the machine. At first, it worked smoothly until Alvin had accidentally put in too many soap. The brown chipmunk winced as he managed to shut down the washing machine, was wet. He groaned. He didn't have any more clothes and he felt himself that spending the day in wet clothes was retarded. All around the house, he searched for a starch of clothes. Theodore's was too small (even if Theodore was a little chubby), Simon's just didn t fit him right, and he didn't even dare putting Dave's clothes. He sighed and decided to put on the wet clothes he had on. But then a day later, they started to smell. _Okay, I seriously need to get out of this outfit right now! Oh and take a bath._ Alvin thought. He entered the bathroom and undressed - first his red A sweater, then his pants underneath, his shoes, his socks, and finally his boxer briefs. Then he looked at himself at the bathroom mirror. He remembered that in Kindergarten Reggie had called him ugly for no apparent reason. This shocked the chipmunk so much, he even went as far as copying Reggie. Reggie got advantage of this and treated Alvin like a slave. At first, Alvin was oblivious to that but then Alvin got to his senses before Kindergarten ended and put a snake on Reggie's shoe, thus ending their (false) friendship.

While Reggie's ant-friends, if not the whole class, were impressed at Alvin's doing, Reggie was obviously enraged. The rivalry flared up. There were years of let's short-sheet Alvin s bed in camp, let's pass this love note from Reggie to Lu, let's duck Alvin during our swim, let's put a cup of hot water on Reggie s hand while he's asleep, let's hide Alvin's homework, or let's hide Reggie's underpants somewhere and pass them around. Everyone bore of this rivalry sooner or later. However despite their boredom, the whole school would always gain shock at one of the boy's revenges towards the others. He unlocked the showers and began to bathe. But he was still lost in thought. _**Why did Dave decide to leave me alone without a babysitter?**_ So many thoughts zoomed and raced. **_Wonder if Brittany and Simon are coming? Are they okay? They have to! They can't die! They just can't! Simon and Brittany can't die. They can't! I won't let any kidnapper do it!_** Then all of a sudden he fell down from the tub. Alvin screamed. He attempted to grab the handle but it changed his direction. He fell right into the tub and everything went black.

Newspaper Entry: July 1931. Joseph and Katharine Starr along with two sons and a daughter found dead with their heads chopped off. There is no evidence of who the killer is. Though some suspect...

When Alvin opened his eyes, he found himself inside the tub, the water touching his skin. There was no damage, but that was still a fall. Alvin got up, turned off the shower, and put on Simon's clothes. He was dressed in a blue turtleneck sweater, some pants underneath, socks , and red and white shoes. And with that, he got out the dirty clothes, grabbed twenty dollars that he was originally saving for a new bike, and went out to the laundry store. If anyone asks about him not wearing red, he'll simply say he wanted to try something new.

* * *

><p>Who'd you like it? Review please!<p> 


	4. The Party

All right Chapter 4. AND I NEED FREAKING REVIEWS!

* * *

><p>For Alvin, only a few kids asked why he decided to wear blue. But that wasn't the case here, was it? After Alvin returned with the clothes, he put on his usual outfit and that was that. It was midnight and Alvin couldn't sleep because so many thoughts were in his head. <em><strong>When will Dave come back? Are they really dead. My wish must have killed them all.<strong>_ Then he got this idea. This idea. Dave, Theodore, and (possibly) Simon might not come back for a few days. Why wait for them when you can do a party? I ll clean up the mess before they come back. Reggie always got to throw parties and he was mature as a kindergartner and smart as a mule. Alvin smiled, though it wasn't a happy smile but this devious smile a child got when he wanted to destroy a new toy his brother got.

* * *

><p>Sighting of The Girl In Blood at University of Southern Chicago 1941 Recently a girl named Marie Jackson, age 19 was found dead and half-naked in her bedroom at May 17 her head chopped off. Many people are baffled at this and wonder who is the cause of this. However we have found some possible evidence. After her death, we recently found a videotape the night her death took place in and saw a young girl dressed in red that murdered Jackson. Many folks believe it's the infamous Girl In Blood or mostly known as ..<p>

* * *

><p>Alvin set up the party for Monday. He grabbed a bountiful of things that you d see in parties now a day. He found a speaker and connected it to the radio and out played the CD that was inside the CD. He had invited the kids from his school even Reggie. He was surprised at himself and even shouted at himself, ¨WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!¨ He began to choose music he knew a lot of people liked: Michael Jackson, The Beatles, Madonna. It looked like everyone was going Eighties. Then came the big day.<p>

Before they knew it, they were entering Alvin's home. Alvin was surprised and amazed to see everyone dressed differently in contrast to the majority of these kids always trying to copy someone. He was even more surprised that people were actually glad to see him in contrast to school where everyone was jaded to him, courtesy of Reggie. Some were dressed as The Eighties kids, particularly a girl named Muffy Powers, who was dressed as a young snobby Cyndi Lauper. Some were dressed as the time of Jackson5, with their afros and peppy late 60 s/ early 70 s dress up. Others were the hell a lot modern but oddly Alvin seemed to enjoy the others that were dressed in the old times better than the modern. Probably because they weren't afraid of their beliefs. These weren't Reggie worshippers. They'd rather go unique than popular . Alvin was surprised that Reggie had even dared to came, dressed like it was Easter Sunday. He picks on nerds but ironically he dresses like one was Alvin's way of describing how Reggie dressed if he was ever asked.

So far everything was going fine for an hour. Alvin was lost in his thoughts. He wasn't present in where the others were, dancing and having fun. He decided to join in the fun and see how things were. Everyone greeted him. So far, so good. Just as another thought was going through it s head,¨ Hey! Why are you dressed in your regular clothes?¨ shouted someone, Reggie. Alvin was startled. ¨Oh uh?¨ ¨You told us to be dressed into your best clothing. ¨ Reggie continued. Then some of the party-goers started to agree. It was when Alvin turned a little defensive of himself. ¨It s my party and I'll dress like a slob if I want to. ¨Alvin said, crossing his arms defensively. ¨What are you? The Prince Of This Country?¨ Muffy said, arms on her hips. _Oh no, one of Reggie's ant friends are joining in the conversation. Can't Reggie ever stand up to himself alone with no support. Well I guess that's how rich people are, huh?_

Nathan shouted,¨ Yeah! We dress up what we want to but you always stay the same outfit? Are you trying to cheat us, Seville?¨ Angry Mumbles of agreement filled Alvin's ears. It wasn't going to end well for him. Rage filled his body like a liquid filling a cup. ¨Well.. I don't see you all complain when Reggie wears his dinky white suit everyday!¨ Alvin shouted, accidentally banging on a nearby lamp. Everyone gasped. The lamp fell and broke. Nobody winced at that. They winced at what Alvin had said.¨Are you saying we're hypocrites?¨ Jessie shouted, her eyes bulging with a rare anger. ¨The hell I did!¨ Alvin snapped back. Murmurs of shock, fear, and anger filled the air.

* * *

><p>The Mystery of The Chopped Off Heads Murder For the past one hundred and twenty four years, recent murder mysteries where the victim s head is chopped off is constant. Nobody knows whether an unknown cult takes place. It appears to be a tradition for murderers and murderesses alike. Many people joke that the chopped off heads are the same murderer. Thought that wouldn t make much sense since the person would have to be a hundred and forty something...<p>

* * *

><p>Despite the argument Alvin had with the kids, they reconciled at the end. The argument was over. Alvin however was still in lost thought after they left and he was going to bed. <em><strong>What just happened? Why'd I snap? I mean, I was mad. But that's no use of getting all violent. I guess when you're alone sometimes you get overwhelmed of certain things.<strong>_ Alvin assumed. And with that he went to bed.

* * *

><p>Don't own the characters. AND PLZ REVIEW!<p> 


	5. Living With Uncle Joe

Chap 5!

* * *

><p>For Alvin, the days of being alone at house ended when Reggie complained to his father about how ¨bad¨ Alvin treated them on Tuesday. Reggie's father then was amazed to see that Alvin had been left alone. After talking with some parents, everyone determined that Alvin was needed a guardian until Dave returned. They broke to the news to the chipmunk. If he refused to do such thing, they'd put him in an orphanage. The Chipettes had told him how horrible orphanages were sometimes if not the majority of times. The owner would yell at you if you weren't in bed at nine, the kids could be cruel, and the food was disgusting. Alvin finally decided to end his freedom and begin living normally, what ever the heck that was. That is until Dave and his brothers come back.<p>

Alvin couldn't contact his mother Vinny and he couldn't travel to his other relatives. Alvin ultimately decided to live with someone whom his father suggested if he Vinny were not present: his uncle Joseph. Joseph Seville was the 28-year old version of Simon. He was eighteen years old when Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were born and twenty-three when his older brother John died. It was a devastating time for everyone, mostly Alvin and Joseph. At first, Vinny feared that Joseph would hold hateful feelings towards her sons mostly Alvin since he was the only one present when he saw John die. But instead it brought him closer to his late brother's wife and their children. Joseph felt sympathy for his widowed sister-in-law and he saw that Alvin was mostly affected by John's death. The five-year-old chipmunk even suffered in health after his father's death. Being a doctor and all, Joe said that the reason Alvin's health almost declined because the shock was so powerful. But Alvin had managed to get better later on, thanks to Joe. Joe lived similarly like Vinny. He and his wife Lois lived in a cabin and Alvin knew where it was: it was the same forest that the Chipettes used to live in until they lived with Ms. Miller. They recently had a boy and they named him Michael ¨Mikey¨ Seville. He was now three years old. Alvin was amazed to see that despite Joe's successful job, Joe would rather be humble and modest than a complete show-off like most doctors. Maybe that's why Alvin liked him.

* * *

><p>This entry was found in an unknow house:<p>

Dear Diary

My puppy just died. I'm so sad. My momma and daddy killed him and hid the body in the lake that we live near in. I can't believe they'd do that! Snow was so young, like seven months. I know I'm ugly but still killing Snow. That's not fair! I'm so..so...so...

* * *

><p>Alvin was trying to hold on as walked into the forest his feet aching as he walked for perhaps two hours. He had felt like he walked for some miles as he got to Joe. At first the youth knocked on the door then he almost fell to his knees. Lois opened the door, expecting it to be an annoying teen prankster when she gasped as she saw Alvin looking exhausted at his knees panting like a dog. She let out a shout, ¨JOE! Alvin's here. ¨ To everyone's shock, Alvin crawled rather than walked, his legs aching with an excruicaiting pain nobody that didn't experince it couldn't describe it.<p>

Joseph said in shock, ¨Alvin, what happened?¨ Alvin groaned. ¨Nothing, Joe. ¨ Lois remarked, ¨Well you limping around the house isn't healthy, dear. Honey, couldn't you have taken the bus rather than walk?¨ ¨I can't. I don't have bus fare. I lost my money for laundry. ¨ Alvin said, taking off his shoes, not that the pain would stop. Joseph raised an eyebrow. ¨Laundry?¨ ¨The washing machine was clogged. I think I messed it up. ¨ Alvin said, almost to the point where he was crying. Joseph said, ¨But then where are Dave, Simon, and Theodore? ¨ Alvin then shook his head. ¨Simon's been missing since Thursday!¨ Joseph and Lois gasped. ¨Simon's missing? And Dave and Theodore?¨ Lois cried, becoming upset. Alvin nodded his head and began to say. ¨I don't know! I was grounded and Dave ... he just left with Theodore. I don't know where they are. They've been gone for four days!¨ Lois fainted. Joseph catched her and said in anguish. ¨Alvin is this true?¨ Alvin then fell into his knees, ¨Yes, Joe. ¨ Then he got into his feet and said finally calm, ¨So I decided to stay with you..until they come back. ¨ Joseph sighed, ¨Alvin, well, you're going to have to behave well. All right?¨ Alvin nodded and breathed in, ¨Yeah, Joe! Trust me! I lost Dave and Theodore and Simon and I don't wanna lose you or Lois. ¨ Lois woke up and got dizzingly into the couch. Then after some minutes, Joseph finally said, ¨I'm going to take a look at your feet to see the pain that's happening there. ¨ Alvin nodded simply and got to the bathroom so Joseph could try to heal the wounds. Lois closed the door behind them. Mikey joined them later. Later on the pain on Alvin's feet simmered completely.

* * *

><p>Entry from Andrew Powers, 1980...<p>

Are there such things as self-made orphans? As many know, children are not always your little inocent ones. In fact a recent novel, _Carrie_, written by Stephen King, has disproved this. They call the main characater ¨fart-face¨ and ¨pudding¨. The main characater herself becomes one of those evil children. Later on, she kills the almost the whole school at the prom with her telekinis power and then she kills her own mother. That's evil! Now, orphans are always shown as innocent, sweet, and caring like Cinderella, Snow White, and Jane Eyre. But however some are left to wonder if such things can all exist. In fact that girl walking down, smiling innocently, dressed in conserative clothes, that her parents supposedly let her live the house alone...

* * *

><p>Alvin began falling asleep on the bed, Joseph and Lois put him on. He admitted it: the room was homely and plain: the room was the size of two closets, it barely had a bed and a shelf full of books, and it was near Mikey's room, who sometimes wailed loudly at the night, enough for Alvin to hear. But he needed a place to stay. He decided to rumage through the book shelf and decided to see what the books were. He found one on astronomy, one on economics, and another on ¨How to Escape Jail. ¨ Alvin rolled his eyes when he saw one that caught his attention: Carrie from Stephen King. He began reading the first page and some more, and some more...<p>

Alvin heard the most awful sound of them all. He awoke at one in the morning. But it wasn't Joseph, Lois, or Mikey. The sound was of a female's and it sounded a mix of anguish, craziness, and anger.

* * *

><p>All right! Don't own the characters! PLZ REVIEW!<p> 


	6. Susan

Chapter six! Also for fun see some Carrie hints besides the Margaret one. LOL!

* * *

><p>Alvin came up to the table for breakfast, tired and complaining he didn't get enough sleep. He wasn't the only one. Joseph and Lois had heard the sound of a screaming female. Joseph couldn t determine the voice but it sounded like it was near them, in the house of some neighbors that were a few blocks away. It was terrifying. The scream was unexpected and it made them feel like the world was going to end. The scream sounded like a mix of horrible feelings: pain, anguish, fear, demented, and rage. Mostly demented, rage (that seemed like the main emotion), and pain. Nobody could determine the true feelings that the scream was trying to show. The scream left the Seville family, with the exception of Mikey, who only shouted cheerfully,¨ Good morning!¨ , oblivious to his exhausted parents and older cousin. Alvin even admitted for the moment when he heard that yell at one in the morning he thought it was Margaret White, from Carrie. The adults looked at him. Joseph raised an eyebrow, but Lois angrily replied, ¨Where did you read that book?¨ Alvin admitted he found it in the shelf of the room that they had put it on. Lois was about to scold Alvin, but Joe being the most understanding of the couple said to ¨give the kid a break.¨ After all, ¨Stephen King is an exceptional writer.¨ Lois didn t say anything to that.<p>

* * *

><p>Expert from Andrew Jackson, pg 46 : Are Orphans In Reality Terrifying People?<br>Those who dismiss the idea obviously fear it is possible. I mean just think about it. Sally Miller from next door living with her grandmother could be the girl that murdered her mother. Mike Scott could have been the one to send his father falling down to his death that fateful night. However you may not understand this terrifying thesis and possibility about orphans. However I leave you with this question. Did these children really kill their parents to be orphans or are they really in heart genuine innocent people? Only god or nature knows who's who.

* * *

><p>Alvin was busy reading the Carrie book in the couch as Mikey was watching a television show at Disney Play House. Alvin began to imagine himself in Carrie's shoes or at least one of the prom-goers when she went berserk. He wondered if he would laugh along with them, would he feel anger and decide to tell them off for being so cruel, would he hide in fear as though as if he knew that something terrible would happen? The possibilties were endless. Then a knock on the door came. Alvin decided to see who had knocked on the door. To his dismay, Reggie's pointed nose filled the door. He groaned and opened the door. Curse the adults for teaching him manners! In this case he rather wanted to be <strong>drooling<strong> caveman than a **well-mannered** butler! Reggie pushed the door knocking Alvin and sending him tumbling down. Alvin responded angrily when he stopped, ¨YOU'RE WELCOME!¨ Nathan grumbled, ¨Yeah, whatever!¨ Alvin growled. He wished Carrie was here then she would really give them a lesson. A huge lesson! So huge it'll truamatize him! Alvin grimaced, ¨Why is it you guys always follow me?¨ **_Him and Carrie White alike._** ¨We just came to show you a new friend. Meet Susan! Reggie said. ¨ ¨Susan? Who the f...¨ then Alvin widened his eyes.

A young girl in blond pigtails came up. Her hair bows were light-blue. Her hair was in braids and it was neat. She was wearing a white short-sleeved collar shirt complete with a baby blue neat jumper. She had on a rare light-blue Mary-Janes. Alvin blinked his eyes. To describe her pretty was untrue. She wasn't attractive but she certainly wasn't ugly. She was well diffrent. She looked like an angel. But not a pretty angel, like one of those Catholic School girls except instead of a slut she was..perfect. **_Hell, she dressed like one even._** The only color in the outfits was blue and white. And the blue was light, like baby blue. She smiled and laughed, ¨Hi. That's me Susan. The person that Reggie was going to introduce. You are? ¨ Alvin blinked another time. Alvin muttered, ¨Me? Alvin. Alvin Seville.¨ ¨Huh?¨ Susan said, puzzled. Nathan said with fury, ¨ Alvin. Say your god dam name!¨ Alvin shouted at Nathan. ¨SHUT THE F*** UP!¨ and pushed him. Mikey said playfully, ¨Ooh...you said the F word! You're lucky Mommy and Daddy aren't here!¨ Susan however wasn't scathed. In fact she just blinked then laughed innocently and said, ¨Alvin, huh? Nice name? You're so cute!¨ Alvin's eyes almost popped out of their orbits. **_Did she say I was cute? Reggie is really going to die now. Haha. _**Alvin gave off a small smile and laughed too, feeling somewhat better.

* * *

><p>Later Reggie, Nathan, Muffy, Courtney and Alvin were sitting in a table at Susan's house. Susan convinced everyone to go to her home. Alvin ate reluncantly his mind still lost in thought. Then Susan said innocently, ¨I'm going to the bathroom.¨ She left. Then Alvin said, getting up, ¨I'm going to get a glass of water.¨ He then followed Susan to see what was the matter. Then Susan saw Alvin. She smiled and shouted, ¨Hey Alvin! Come here, my sweetie!¨ Alvin came up into her direction. Suddenly her face changed from a sunny smile to an enraged scowl. Alvin was too late to see it. She slapped him and sended him tumbling from his feet.<p>

¨Now litsen here you dick!¨ Susan's voice shouted, turning from the voice of a sweet little girl to a female crack addict's voice. Alvin got up to his feet, clumsily. Susan started shaking Alvin violently. ¨If you tell anyone this..I'll kill your family and friends.¨ Alvin shouted in shock. ¨You have them, Susan? So that means there alive!¨ Alvin inside jumped for joy when Susan slapped him again. ¨Shut up! One, my name is not Susan! It's Janika! Second if you dare tell a soul, you will be an orphan!¨ She continued. ¨You are to treat me like I am your ruler! Got it!¨ Alvin nodded. He was so shocked to see that this girl that appeared so sweet and innocent was in reailty a bitch. ¨Do you do this all the time?¨ Alvin said. Janika laughed. ¨Hell I do! I murdered my parents after they killed my dog. Then the whole town!¨ Alvin gasped. ¨You bit...¨ Then she slapped him one more time. Alvin was wide-eyed as he got up. Janika said calmly, ¨Don't tell this to anyone, Kay?¨ Alvin nodded mutely. Janika went back to the table, acting like she was Susan again.

* * *

><p>AN: So the girl that lost her puppy ended up killing her parents and the town? Well that just comes to show you.

Don't own the chars.

Review!


	7. Alvin Finds Eleanor

To: Northgalus2002, I know. Janika's a big bitch. I kind of based her on Carrie's mother Margaret, except she's not a religious freak. :p Also thanks for the compliment! XD I kind of got intrested in the tough kid and added him to more of my stories...

Chapter 7!

* * *

><p>After Nathan, Reggie, Muffy, and Courtney left at twelve, Janika had stopped being Susan and slapped Alvin one more time.¨Are you going to keep slapping me?¨ Alvin shouted, though the second after he said that he knew he would regret it. She yelled at him, ¨SHUT UP! NOW GET IN THE LIVING ROOM.¨ Alvin didn't need to say anything else. He got himself up and walked into the living room. Then he waited until Janika jumped into a fancy chair. Alvin then said, ¨Well, what do you want me to do?¨ Janika laughed - an annoying cackle- but then she scowled and demanded, ¨Be my ottoman of course.¨ Alvin could only gape. ¨OTTOMAN?¨ Alvin shouted, mix of anger and shock. Janika smiled sadistically, saying, ¨Ottoman.¨ Alvin screeched in anger, ¨You want me to support your feet?¨ <strong><em>Her feet must weigh like <span>over<span>-nine thousand pounds._** Janika in fury slapped him again. ¨What did I just say? If you want to see your family alive..¨ Alvin growled. ¨All right! You win!¨ He placed himself in a push-up position near Janika and her chair. She laid her feet on Alvin s back. Oh, how his back ached like hell but Janika only relaxed. ¨Your feet smell like cheese!¨ Alvin groaned. Janika laughed like a maniac and put her feet closer to the boy's nose. Alvin growled but continued to be the ottoman Janika wanted from him. He needed to do this for his family and for his friends. _**Even If It means I'll get Scoliosis from being an ottoman.**_

Later Alvin came into a hallway, trying to dust off some pictures. Janika had ordered up Alvin to clean up the pictures that were in the hallway. Alvin could barely get up after the ottoman incident and he was clumsy through out the cleaning. Then he heard a voice coming from the vent. It was Janika's, but then he heard another voice, like of a Chipette's.  
>Eleanor!<br>Alvin shouted ¨Ellie!¨, dropping the dust mop on his hands and put his ear unto his vent. ¨I told you to eat this crap!¨ Janika's voice shouted. Then Eleanor's teary but strong voice filled the air, ¨You can't make me! Someone will find me or my family!¨ Janika grunted at Eleanor: ¨You are going to be dead! DEAD!¨ All emotions controlled Alvin and he angrily got into the vent and kicked Janika as she was going to slap Eleanor. ¨Leave her alone!¨ Alvin shouted, grabbing Eleanor as she softly whimpered in fear. ¨Alvin..¨ Eleanor said, in shock. She could only grab Alvin as Janika got up. Janika was shocked and angered. She slapped Alvin once more. ¨You! Why did you! I told you to clean up like a scullery maid!¨ Eleanor and Alvin could only look in anger as she complained of how terrible these children are. She grabbed Alvin and Eleanor by the ear and sended them to a dark place. Alvin looked at Eleanor. ¨Ellie, are you all right?¨ Alvin said, concerned. Eleanor nodded, ¨I'm all right.¨ Alvin looked at Eleanor. ¨And the others? Dave? Simon? Ms. Miller?¨ Eleanor shook her head. ¨I don't know where they are. I just woke up with chains and in a dark room.¨ Alvin then added, ¨Eleanor, how long have you been here?¨ Eleanor crossed her arms sadly. ¨Like since Friday, I think. Alvin, it's...it's...¨ She buried her head under her hands and began crying. Alvin was in shock. He had never seen Eleanor cry. Alvin said seriously, ¨Eleanor, she abuses you, too?¨ Eleanor nodded. ¨I don't know why. She..she..she just slaps me if I do something considered wrong and calls me a wh..wh...whore..¨ Alvin felt a mix of feelings: sympathy for Eleanor, guilt that he hadn't came earlier, and angry himself. A few hours later, Janika opened the door and Alvin and Eleanor scurried to them. If you saw the scene, it would make you cry. The poor two children were like rats under Janika. Two **clean** rodents that were in the hands of a **merciless** woman.

* * *

><p>Poem: Those Two Children<br>Tribute from Annie Walters 1987, in memory of two orphaned children dead  
>Like a fire, those two children died,<br>Like a storm, those two children are in for death's ride  
>Like a glass breaking, their lives ended so fast<br>those deaths are becoming a number of mast

* * *

><p>Alvin and Eleanor were forced into labor at Janika's ugly garden. She did not take care of the gardens for some years. If Eleanor and Alvin were to know Janika's real age, they would attempt to say act her age at them in hopes she would die.<p>

Janika looked younger than she was. Janika was in reailty a hundred and fifty-one years old. She had red messy but oddly beautiful hair (she wore a blonde wig when she wanted to be Susan), her shape was perfect (almost like an anorexic teens' shape form), and her face was free of wrinkles. How'd she became so beautiful and also live to be almost two-hundred. It was blood. Whenever she killed a person, she drank the blood of her victims. Somehow the blood magically was like a disgusting fountain of youth. She managed to get some more years of life. Every ten years, ever since she started murdering people, after she killed the person that did her wrong, she sucked the blood out of their bodies. It was disgusting for everyone, except for her. She enjoyed the lust od blood. After three grueling hours of cleaning a garden, Janika dismissed Alvin and told him she'd be meeting him in his room. Eleanor got it easy (whatever that meant): she was just sent to her room. She didn't have to work anymore. Eleanor worried of Alvin. What would Janika want to do with Alvin? Alvin waited hesitantly at home, expecting the worse.

* * *

><p>Don't own the chars! Review!<p> 


	8. Janika's Seducing Act

To Northgalus2002: I know, Janika's a big bitch! All right chapter eight! I'm going to do it Stephen King way! He's so awesome!

* * *

><p>Alvin left Janika's home at three in the afternoon, exhausted feeling like a Jewish prisoner in those concentration camps at the end of the day at World War II. Joseph and Lois were shell-shocked as Alvin entered the house, a little exhausted and panting. Alvin's skin almost looked like of a dead person's. Joseph, being a doctor and all, worried and told Alvin to meet him at his study . The study was like a doctor's office. Alvin knew what the study meant and fear crept over. What if Joseph found a scar from Janika s abusing? However to Alvin's relief, Joseph found no scars or anything out of the ordinary. Later, it was nine-o-clock. Alvin sighed. He had to go to bed. Joseph and Lois had a rule where every Monday through Tuesday, they had to sleep early. Especially Mikey. Alvin groaned out loud when he heard that rule but he had no other choice. Alvin got up reluctantly and entered his room. He expected to hear some screams just like yesterday. The chipmunk forgot about Janika meeting him and he fell asleep not too late. The work that Janika ordered him had exhausted him and it probably exhausted Eleanor too.<p>

* * *

><p>This other entry after the last one was found in an unknown house:<br>_Dear Diary:  
>Good News! <em>_I Just killed my parents and my whole town. It feels so good. Snow would have wanted me to kill them. They were mean bitches to him and me. Their dead bodies are all around the town and their heads are chopped off! And guess what : I drank blood. I tried it. And I woke up looking pretty. No, I m not joking. It's true. My ugly hair with no color is now this long flowing hair that s red, and a little messy, but it s beautiful! I don t have pimples anymore. I m not too thin or fat. I look perfect. No kidding. I do! Now that I look pretty, I think I m going to change my name! Susan is too ugly! Hmm how about Janice or Annika? Or a mix of both: how does Anice sound? Or how about .._  
>This was the final entry of this diary: the sentence was never finished. No one knows where the girl is. She is probably dead and burning for her sins.<p>

* * *

><p>Alvin then felt the heavy weight fill on his chest. It was one in the morning. No screams. He opened his eyes and found Janika lying on his chest, dressed in the skimpiest of clothes. Her red hair was placed in a ponytail that reached up to her butt. She wore a red bra with spagehtti straps and a thong that showed her butt a little. <em>For someone of one hundred and fifty-somthing she looks like a young adult a little too young<em>, Alvin thought. _But why is she trying to **seduce** me? _Janika grabbed Alvin and ripped off his pajama shirt. Alvin coul only blinked. Janika smiled seducing, ¨Remember those screams?¨ Alvin nodded. ¨Those were my screams. You see, I can get a little crazy. It's one of my few flaws. Well those screams are just the begining. If you scream for help or anything else, remember...I'll kill Simon, Theodore, those chipmunk girls, that old lady, and that man.¨ She ulaughed and nsnapped the red bra and let it fall. Her breasts were white-milk, the nipples a dark coffee color. Alvin gulped at the woman's act- So unusual. She then groped herself, her thoughts being this: _This oughta work. It did with **one hundred and seventy nine men** through out. Any volunteers for **one hundred and eighty**? Alvin? Well... all right. _She bent over and began to near Alvin. Alvin could only stare at the toplless red headed girl. What could he do?

* * *

><p>Janika, when trying to kill men, did it in a more diffrent way. Her beauty helped her become helpful with murdering people. She on some days would dress in almost exposable dresses. It would attract (straight andor bisexual) men (and the occasional lesbian or bisexual woman) and she would lure them. She'd rape them and murder them before they could know her true identity. Women and Men would be found dead after a rape. She in total raped (then later killed) two hundred and seventeen people. A hundred and seventy nine of them were men. And more than half of these men were in a marriage, thus making their wives widows. Janika was the symbol of whoredom and rape, and why did she do these acts? The answer is to have  
><em>(blood to have immortality and eternal beauty)<em>  
>an occasional sexual pleasure in her life. It was a rare occasion where she fell in love with her victim but the crushes always ended before she murdere them.<p>

* * *

><p>Alvin didn't want to do this. It was shocking for the ten year old. Yes, sometimes he had some crushes and tried to impress this but this was too much. <em>After all She's <strong>topless<strong> in my room. Lois will open the door right **now**. See us both topless and you **seducing** me. She'll **scream** loud. Call the police and get you in trouble so you will **die** in the electric chair. Then I'll reunite with my family and friends and live **happily** ever after! At **least** I_ hope_ she will scream. _Janika began to let go of her breasts and began to grab Alvin. Inside he was yelling, but what came out of his mouth was a titter. Janika laughed queitly too except with some happiness and lust rather than anxiety. She smiled seducingly and looked somewhat happy. Alvin was perplexed and afraid. She then jumped on the chipmunk. The rest of the night would be a blur for Alvin Seville.

* * *

><p>Don't Own The Characters! Review!<p> 


	9. The Therapist

Wow thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, guys. I was with some guests!

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Alvin awoke to the warmth of the sun from the window. He opened his eyes and saw himself on the floor. It was eight in the morning. Alvin didn't know what happened to him. Alvin's first fears were: <em>Janika has aids. <em>But then he saw a ripped piece of paper. He unfolded it and read what it said:  
><em>Seville, <em>  
><em>What I did to you was nothing out of the order: I only did a simple innocent <strong>humping<strong>, something that lovers do on honeymoons. I do not have AIDS or whatever the hell you call that diesease. I might do this humping once in week. Don't be alarmed. It's not anything mean. Just think of it as a simple test to see if you're strong with me and love me. I don't hate you. And if you don't act mean towards me, I will spare your family and you.  
>With Love<br>Janika  
><em>Alvin angrily ripped the letter off despite the fact she explained everything to him. Why should he forgive her? She might have given him AIDS or STDS. Also one more thing: where would he get another shirt? Janika ripped his last night. He saw his red ¨A¨ sweater and put it on. Alvin opened the door to get out. He went into the dining room, he realized Joseph, Lois, and Mikey were there all ready eating breakfast. Joseph looked at Alvin and said, ¨Alvin, you woke up later than ususal. There were no screams. It was peaceful last night.¨ Alvin thought: _not for me, Joe. _Instead of that, this came out of Alvin's mouth: ¨Yeah. The night was peaceful. I slept all right.¨ However despite Alvin's attempt to coax, Joseph and Lois saw that Alvin wasn't lively as usual. Lois said, concerned, ¨Alvin, do you feel all right? You don't look all right. You look... a little flushed.¨ Alvin shook his head, pouring orange juice in a glass, ¨I'm all right, Aunt Lois. Trust me.¨ Joseph, however, knew better. He could tell Alvin wasn't all right. Lois was right: Alvin was flushed. It couldn't be that he was ill. Joseph then decided to do something that he never did: call Dr. Milano.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Janika was walking across the hallway. She watched for a vent until she found the one she was looking for. She knelt next to it and said cruelly but to herself, ¨Eleanor, you did the most stupidest thing ever. You stupid bitch. You and Alvin... chipmunk and chipette... more like the twerp and the twerpette!¨ Eleanor didn't litsen to Janika. In fact, she was in the corner, filled with anger and self-pitying in her mix of emotions. It was devastating if you were to see her. Eleanor's clothes were dirty from cleaning up for Janika. Her neat two ponytails were ruffled up due to the hard work. Janika let the food fall into the dog dish. Janika shouted, ¨Eleanor! Your food is ready! You better eat it up!¨ Eleanor nodded, though you couldn't see her head. The room where she resided was dark. She began getting the dog fish and looked in disgust. The food was cold. Janika was not a good cook. Janika had left the hallway and went into another long hallway. Voices were heard. Janika went to some vents and gave them the same scraps of food she gave to Eleanor. On one of the vents where she kept captives, a young chipmunk boy in blue was conducting a plan to escape. It was Simon. He looked more or less but somehow you could tell he had been abused too. He wanted to know where his brothers, his adoptive father, the chipettes, and the chipettes' adoptive mother were.<p>

* * *

><p>Alvin was told to get ready: a man will come in the house for a check-up. Alvin was perplexed. A check up? For what. The next thing Alvin knew, he was lying down on a couch, a man sitting in a stool. Alvin wanted to know the man.<br>His name was Dr. Milano. He was a psychiatrist that used to work with Joseph in the doctor buisness. However, Milano wasn't the most honest guy. He cheated his way to the highest of the doctor ranks and was caught. _Now I have to listen to peoples' problems. What a waste of freaking time! _Milano first thought when he was forced to be a therapist.

Dr. Milano first said, ¨So, Calvin.¨ ¨Alvin, Mr. Alvin.¨ Alvin corrected. _This guy is worse than Reggie._ Alvin thought. Milano only contined, ¨ Your uncle said you weren't looking all right. Any problems lately?¨ Alvin said simply, ¨No.¨ Milano raised an eyebrow. ¨You sure?¨ Alvin nodded. Milano looked at Alvin incredulously. Alvin smiled sheepishly. However Milano wasn't pleased, in fact he was furious. _Stupid kid._ However Milano urged to move on. ¨Do you have problems with the other kids, Calvin?¨ Alvin shook his head once more. Milano was ready to scream. He said, trying to calm himself, ¨Are you smoking weed?¨ Alvin shook his head once more. Milano screamed in anger. He shouted at Alvin. ¨Do you have any problems at all?¨ Alvin thought then put on big smile, said, ¨As a matter of fact I do have one huge problem.¨ Milano's angry voice shrieked, ¨What?¨ Alvin's face changed into a scowl and he punched Milano. Milano was suprised at the chipmunks' anger. He never had a paitent that reacted angry like this. Alvin shouted angrily at Milano, ¨You asking me stupid questions! That's my problem! Some psychiatrist you are! 'Smoking weed'? I'm a freaking ten year old! And one more thing! My name is Alvin, not Calvin!¨ _Oh great, now I sound like Janika. _Alvin thought. Milano stood aback for a second, but then he cleared his throat and said, ¨All right. I guess this session is over.¨ He left the room. Alvin could hear angry shouts from was obvious Milano was complaining to Joseph of how ¨quiet¨ Alvin was and then later punching him. Alvin could only roll his eyes. Alvin wondered what Janika is doing right now. She is sparing the others, right? But Alvin shook his head. He had too many problems. He had to keep his mouth shut to save the others, and then this therapist is asking him dumb questions. He grabbed his Carrie book and continued reading.

* * *

><p>Don't own the chars! PLZ Review!<p> 


	10. Found

After Dr. Milano left, Joe and Lois came out of the door. Alvin looked at his uncle and aunt. Joseph sat down, ¨Alvin, I m disappointed in you. Mr. Milano was trying to help you.¨ Lois said, hands on her hips, ¨I want you to write an apology letter to him saying to him that you are sorry for the flip-out the next time he comes to visit next week.¨ Alvin couldn t help but shout: ¨Aw man the creep is coming back? He's only going to ask more dumb questions!¨ Joe and Lois stood back. Alvin sighed and said more gentler, ¨I'm fine, guys. I don't need help. I'm fine. Just worried about where Dave, Simon, and Theodore could be.¨ Lois sighed, ¨You sure?¨ Alvin nodded. Joseph sighed,¨ l'll call him to say your all right. Though Im still worried about you, Alvin.¨Alvin said, ¨Hey, could I go to a friend's house for a few minutes?¨Lois said, ¨Hurry along, then. ¨ With that, Alvin left. He ran up to Janika's house.

Janika then began to bark up her orders. Apparently, she had lost her dear necklace at the toilet and wanted Alvin to get it for her. After all, for these three reasons: one, she had done her nails barely (that was not true), two, she was afraid of water (that was an even bigger lie), and three, to serve as a perfect abuse towards Alvin (that was the truth). Alvin had been disgusted but volunteered. Alvin held his breath and began to look for her missing necklace in the toilet. Janika crossed her arms and watched contently. She had a self-satisfied smile on her face. She had on a blackish gray top with jeans and flip-flops. Her hair was placed in a messy bun. Alvin almost retched but he had found the necklace. He rose up and handed it to Janika. Janika grabbed it and slapped him in the face, making him lose his balance.

Alvin growled, his left cheek pulsating from the slap, ¨What did I do now?¨ Janika simply threw the thing at the window and shouted, ¨NOTHING! YOU JUST DESERVE A SLAP!¨ Alvin's eyes widened. ¨NOTHING? I DID NOTHING AND YOU STILL SLAP ME?¨ Alvin shouted at Janika. Janika growled, ¨How should I know? You are a dirty sinner that needs to get punished whenever the chance comes up, I've seen you! I ve seen you! You dirty sinner!¨ He said barely, ¨What did I do that makes you say I m a dirty sinner?¨ Janika grabbed him by the collar,¨ I don't need to know, I can sense when someone's a dirty sinner! And you are one! A filthy demonic sinner!¨ She pushed Alvin into the closet and locked the door.¨ I ll let you out when I feel like your sins have been forgiven, dirty sinner!¨ Alvin sighed and began to look around the closet. A figure looked at Alvin evilly. A statue of a woman, her hair in split ends, her dress barely covered her breasts and other private parts. She did not look happy. Alvin gulped but calmed and said,¨ I can do this. She did say when my sins are forgiven. So sooner or later, she'll let me out.¨ It took her two hours for Alvin's sins to be forgiven . Alvin knocked at the door madly. At that time, claustrophobia kicked in for Alvin. The Woman made him nervous. The need to urinate was overpowering. Fortunately, Janika opened the door and Alvin rushed in time to the bathroom. Then he began to retch. Janika said, ¨Come out, Seville.¨ When Alvin didn t hear her, she screamed,¨ Dirty sinner! Dirty sinner! Dirty sinner!¨ Then a knock on the door. Reggie and his gang came. She gasped and put on her Susan ego. She changed to a blue jumper and a long-sleeved blouse and put on her yellow wig. She opened the door and said in a sweet voice,¨ Hi, guys.¨ They came in. Alvin got up and pretended to be all right. Harry noticed something, ¨Hey, Seville, your left cheek's purple.¨ The children looked at the cheek and gasped in shock. Janika's skin flushed. _Oh no! Those stupid children will get suspicious._ Instead she said,¨ Oh, Alvie? How'd you get hurt? I m so sorry if something happened. ¨

Reggie smirked, ¨Don't worry about it, Susan. Alvin's just a clumsy oaf.¨ However, his friends were still surprised. Nathan said, ¨Alvin, it's turning purple. ¨Muffy nodded,¨ Alvin, it might get worse. Your uncle is a doctor, right? Go tell him to clean the wound.¨ Alvin blushed,¨ It's nothing guys. It'll heal. Most things heal.¨ Janika nodded, ¨He's right. So don't worry about it. Besides, Alvin's strong as a bull. Right, darling?¨ Alvin knew she was flattering him because she thought it would have him feel more romance towards her. To lure me into her trap. He thought. Alvin said, I need to do something. He ran to where the vents were. He grabbed the bag and bundle. Eleanor looked at it. They were clean clothes. She grinned, ¨Thanks. But how'd you get access to Ms. Miller's home?¨ Alvin grinned, ¨The trick of the trade.¨ Later, Eleanor came out with a green and white collared long-sleeved shirt, a striped tie, a teal skirt, and a pair of Mary-Janes. She gave Alvin the old clothes and he put them in the bag to wash them. Alvin said,¨ So is there still no whereabouts where the others are?¨ Eleanor shook her head and said, ¨Not yet. Though, they are alive, I'll tell you that. She doesn t expose where they are. They put us in different places. Who knows where they are?¨ Alvin said,¨ I'll look around.¨ He walked towards the hallway and finally he found someone. Alvin went to an air vent and stood aback. A skeleton laid there. He screamed when a voice said, sounding a little mournful,¨ Its no use! I'm never going to escape out of this hellhole!¨ It sounded like Alvin's except that it was more mature and a little more deep. He gasped. Simon! Alvin knelt down to be the size of the vent and said, ¨Simon, is that you?¨ Simon emerged from the dark and was in surprise at his older brother there. ¨Alvin?¨ Simon said incredulously then he brightened. ¨Alvin! Wow! I m so happy to see you!¨ Then Simon said to himself in shock, ¨Wow, can t believe I said that. Alvin laughed a little.¨

YAY! NOW we all know Simon is okay! LOL! Bet you all Simon fans wanted him to be alive. Well, wish is granted! LMAO YAY ME! NOW I NEED GREAT REVIEWS! I DO NOT OWN CHARS!


	11. Alvin's In Love!

To Northgalus2002: Thank you! Sorry If I didn't update sooner. I was in an accident. BTW Who do you think is worse? Reggie or Janika? Because Reggie and Janika are both gonna egg on poor Alvin.

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>Alvin couldn't believe it. After almost a week of Simon being missing, there was he. Behind the vents was his younger brother. Alvin at this moment realized that Simon's state was no better than Eleanor's. A part of his glasses were broken and one of the lenses were broken off completely! Simon also had a bruise on his face on the right cheek. <em>Looks like Janika isn't just using Eleanor and me as scapegoats for her anger. Wonder what she does to Simon. But it's probably better not to ask. <em>Suddenly a voice echoed through his ears. It sounded too deep (like of a male's) to be Eleanor's voice who had a girly voice. It couldn't be Simon's voice, in fact it didn't even sound like it could belong to a chipmunk. It certainly didn't sound like Dave, Ms. Miller, or Janika. It whispered, it's beckoning voice mumuring, _Alvin...Help them...Help them...Alvin. _Alvin became pale and said to himself, ¨Oh uh?¨ Suddenly, Simon's voice said, ¨Alvin, are you all right?¨ Alvin looked at Simon and said, almost quietly, ¨Oh, I'm all right.¨ Suddenly, Janika's angry voice boomed with anger and dismay, ¨ALVIN SEVILLE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!¨ Alvin gasped and Simon closed the vents. Janika growled, ¨There you are! Ugh! Reggie and his posse! They dumped me!¨ Then she let a small smile creep into her lips and said, ¨Alvin, how would you like to make me happy!¨

* * *

><p>Alvin gulped as he opened the door nervously to Reggie's house. Why did he have to fall for that respect crap from Janika? No later, Reggie started egging on Alvin and insulting him when Reggie said, ¨Hey, why are you spending time with Susan?¨ Suddenly, Reggie and his gang gasped and started laughing. ¨Oh My God! You heart Susan!¨ Muffy shouted with cryptic glee. Courtney was giggling. Reggie was cackling. ¨You love Susan!¨ Reggie shouted in a singsong voice. ¨Hey guys, lets sing to Alvin!¨ Harry laughed. Everyone else agreed because next thing Alvin himself knew, they were circling around him, singing: ¨Alvin and Susan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Alvin with a baby in the carriage!¨ When the song ended. they fell down and laughed. Jessie was screeching in glee. Nathan was laughing, pounding his hand on the floor. Alvin' s face burned. Without thinking, like a speed of light, Alvin grabbed out a valuable vase from one of the tables and threw it at them, as he did, he shouted with anger, ¨SUSAN IS NOTHING BUT A FUCK IN ANGEL S CLOTHING!¨ The sound of the vase breaking was music to Alvin's ears. So were the kids screaming in fear and shock as the vase broke into a million pieces. Alvin crossed his arms and gave a triumphant smile for a second or two. After moments of shock, Reggie got up and said, ¨Yeesh. You didn t have to break my mother s new vase!¨ Alvin simply rolled his eyes. Muffy put her hands in her hips, and angrily say,¨I can t believe you'd actually call your girlfriend that!¨ Alvin said in defense: ¨She's not my girlfriend. In fact, I hate her!¨ That was the truth. Alvin loathed her. But Nathan said, ¨Well then if you hate her so much, then why are you visiting her?¨<p>

Alvin had no excuse for that. At least he couldn t say it. If he said so that Janika a.k.a Susan can abuse him and she won't kill anyone, they'd laugh even harder and they would get killed. As much as he hated them, he didn't want them to die. He had no choice but had them believe he loved Susan. He closed his eyes and sighed. Harry laughed, ¨You deny it but it's soooo truuueee.¨ Jessie started doing smooch sounds. Harry said in glee, ¨This is Susan and Alvin, guys!¨ Nathan began to bat his eyelashes and said in his best female voice, ¨You want to kiss me, Alvie?¨ Reggie then said in a weird voice, pretending to be Alvin, ¨Duh I m an idiot. I love you, Susie.¨ Nathan simply shouted, ¨Kiss me you fool!¨ Nathan and Reggie pretended to kiss each other. Harry was laughing on the floor. Jessie, Muffy, and Courtney were singing in the background: ¨Alvin and Susan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Alvin with a baby in the carriage!¨ Jessie and Courtney fell into their knees, laughing. Nathan and Muffy were laughing in the couch like crazy. Harry was still rolling on the floor, laughing. Reggie was pointing at Alvin and giggling.

This is what Alvin wanted to do: Scream angrily, break everything in sight, throw the broken pieces of vases, glass, ect. at them, then break Janika's neck. This is what Alvin did instead: He shouted with glee, ¨All right fine. You want me to cuss like a sailor? Well here goes nothing.¨ He then started to say in his best Popeye accent: ¨Hey there, mother fuckers. What s up, hoes? Hey say, where can I suck a pussy around here? Yo, Susan and I are in a relationship, we re at the stage where I just want to have sex with her because she s a hot skank. Not like that hussy what s her name, oh yes, Marie Dean (Marie Dean was a snobby French exchange student). Seriously cheerleaders love talking shit of us. I ended up jizzing on her the day before then I met Susan that night. Susan is one hot fucking skank.¨ Reggie stopped laughing and shouted in anger, ¨STOP CUSSING!¨ Alvin shouted, trying to hold his glee, ¨What is this? A nun factory? Or are you just afraid that your Mommies and Daddies will take away your allowance? Huh, Reggie? I bet you get hundreds of dollars for allowance? And If you curse, you ll lose it, huh? Huh? HUH?¨ Reggie denied it, despite the fact it was true. Alvin laughed similarly how the kids were doing it earlier.

¨Fine! Now you know what happens to all of us if we curse! Well, what about you? What about what happens when you curse or do something wrong?¨ Now, Alvin stopped laughing and became serious like he wanted to school them and but he simply said, ¨Why should I tell you? You don't have anything to blackmail me.¨ Nathan sighed, ¨Okay, maybe we don t have a reason.¨ For a second, Nathan, Reggie, Harry, Muffy, Courtney, and Jessie looked discouraged. Reggie then shouted ¨But still!¨ Nathan and Muffy scowled: ¨Yeah!¨ Harry angrily replied, ¨How come you have the right and we don't?¨ Jessie put her hands in her hips and said, ¨We're better than you, Seville!¨ Nathan said, ¨We're not the one who got all defensive at his party.¨ Alvin said casually,¨ I'm not the one that were singing like six dying drunk. P.S. you are all bad singers and you re all tone-deaf.¨ Reggie, Nathan, Muffy, Harry, Courtney, and Jessie were wide-eyed at Alvin's insult for a second then Reggie shouted, ¨Get OUT OF HERE!¨ and started breaking his mother's vases. Alvin did. When Joe asked how the play-date went, Alvin said, ¨It depends.¨ and finally laughed. Even though, he and God both knew Alvin would regret it, Alvin still felt he had fun.´

Don't Own The Characters! PLZ REVIEW!


	12. Embarrasment and Blood

Chapter 12 (and it's more longer)

Janika, the next day, asked him, ¨So did you tell them off?¨ She had on a red long-sleeved shirt with a black mini-skirt and white shoes. Alvin nodded and Janika smiled. She called Alvin to suffer another abuse and one that he wasn't familiar with. She told him to sit down and stay put. Alvin didn't know what it was but he felt this was probably pay-back for calling Reggie ¨tone-deaf.¨ Later, Alvin had gone of to a summer camp not far from his house. He promised to sing to the kids who were planning to do a concert for the parents of the attending children. Alvin gladly volunteered to be their maestro.

* * *

><p>Alvin grinned and said to the eager children, ¨It's easy just let it out. Most of you got the hang of it but here, I'll show you.¨ He gasped and started singing, ¨<em>I remember when rock was young, Me and Suzie had so much fun, holding hands and skimming stones, Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own, But the biggest kick I ever got, was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock, While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock, we were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock! Well Croc Rocking is something shocking, when your feet just can't keep still, I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will, Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights, when Suzie wore her dresses tight, and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight!¨ <em>A little boy said_, ¨_Mr. Seville.¨ Alvin laughed, ¨Call me Alvin.¨ The boy giggled, ¨Alvin, so if we pratice hard enough, we can do it?¨ Alvin nodded. A little girl said,¨ Where's your brothers?¨ Alvin's face was crossed with hurt. Suddenly, a girl came in dressed in a black short-sleeved shirt with jean shorts and tennis shoes with Reggie and his gang. Alvin became confused. Reggie said, condescendigly, ¨Look guys, it's Michael Jackson Wannabe.¨ The girl and his gang laughed. Alvin rolled his eyes when the girl grabbed him and took him to a bush. The girl said, ¨Hey, Seville it's me!¨ Alvin stuttered, ¨Janika?¨ Janika nodded, ¨I'm going to humilaite you!¨ Alvin nervously said, ¨How?¨ Janika smiled, ¨Oh, you'll see. Oh by the way, I'm known for now as Janice!¨

Alvin still wondered what the punishment was at lunch. For now it seemed all right. Suddenly, one of the junior councilors, a non-breasted thin teen girl named Maggie, came and said,¨Janice, could you help us do the dishes?¨ ¨WHAT? PLEASE! That s Alvin's work!¨ Janika shouted in sheer delight. She began to chant, slowly: ¨Alvin's work! Alvin's work! Alvin's work!¨ Suddenly, Reggie started chanting along, ¨Alvin's work! Alvin's work! Alvin's work!¨ Suddenly, everyone but Alvin started chanting, ¨Alvin's work! Alvin's work! Alvin's work! Alvin's work!¨ Then Janika started throwing food at Alvin. Suddenly, the kids joined throwing food at Alvin. Janika chanted, ¨Scary Alvin!¨ Everybody joined her, ¨Scary Alvin! Scary Alvin! Scary Alvin! Scary Alvin! Scary Alvin!¨ Maggie shouted, ¨Children, stop this!¨ They continued to throw at the chipmunk. Maggie shouted , ¨Stop that right now!¨ as the children defiantly continued to chant, ¨Scary Alvin!¨ while throwing food at him.. Alvin felt himself go red. Suddenly, a light bulb sizzled and went off with a gun sound, causing the laughing children to shriek in fear even making fearless Janika jump in shock almost losing the wig exposing her red hair. ¨The whole place is ,like, falling in!¨ a nine-year-old snobbish girl named Nicole shouted, dramatically. The children ran out in fear, except for Janika and Alvin. Alvin looked around. Did he do that? Janika thought so too because she said to Alvin, half-awed and half-surprised, ¨Did you do that, Seville?¨ Alvin shook his head, instantly in fear she would murder him. _After all, I am a threat to her! But did I do that? And if I did do that, is it a good thing or a bad thing? I could become clinically fucking insane like Carrie but on the plus side I could get revenge on Janika and save my family, Eleanor and her family along with my family._ Maggie shouted, ¨Wait! Children!¨ Then to Janika, ¨I m going to have to talk seriously to you, Janice,¨ She looked at Janika and said to Alvin softly, ¨They shouldn t have done that to you.¨ Alvin shook his head and said, ¨Miss, it s all right. They were having fun.¨ Maggie shook her head sympathetically,¨ Tsk. Tsk.¨ and with that she left to outside. Alvin could hear the Maggie scolding the children, her nurturing voice she used on him a few seconds ago turning into a angry hostile tone. Suddenly Maggie angrily said to Janika, ¨Janice, come here with me.¨ Janika glared at Alvin before she followed Maggie. Later, Janika came out with an angry scowl so did Maggie. Maggie went to Alvin and said kindly, ¨I've punished everyone that threw food at you, they have to write an essay explaining their actions. I'm sorry if they did anything to hurt you.¨ Alvin smiled wanly and said, ¨Thanks, but it s all right They were just having fun.¨ Maggie sighed, sympathetic for the red-clad chipmunk. Maggie left but Janika grabbed Alvin in a hostile way . She growled, ¨You re going to pay.¨ She left and Alvin gulped, a few minutes later he left.

* * *

><p>At home, Joseph and Lois saw Alvin with food and drinks dripping of his clothes. Joseph shouted in shock, ¨Alvin! What the heck happened to you?¨ Alvin said sarcastically, ¨It's the new look.¨ Lois gave a look, ¨Alvin...¨ Alvin sighed and softened, ¨I got bombarded by the kids.¨ Lois gasped. Joseph shook his head. ¨Should I call their parents, Alvin? They shouldn't have done that.¨ Alvin shook his head and said nonchalantly, ¨I'm going to take a shower .¨ He went into the small but plentiful bathroom and opened the showers. He undressed and entered the showers and started cleaning the food stuck from his hair. Alvin had came out clean as a whistle. He wrapped the towel covering his unmentionables and started to fix his hair a little to make it his liking. After he finished, he was about to dress when Janika stood at the bathroom, arms crossed and an angered look at her face. He almost let go of his towel at the reaction of how skimpily she was dressed. She was dressed in a blue short tank top that bared her midriff and cleavage and matching jean shorts that almost looked like a bikini brief. She had her red hair in a long ponytail. Alvin gulped and said, ¨Oh, Janika. Please don't kill the others because I unintentionally got you in trouble.¨ Janika shook her head, ¨I'm not doing that! I m going to silence you, though!¨ She grabbed him and uncovered her knife. Alvin almost screamed. She was about to strike him with the knife when suddenly it slipped out of her hand and fell down. She grabbed it again and Alvin tried to get away from her while still keeping the towel on him. She was about to stab him when . It flew out of her and Alvin lost control. It slashed Alvin's stomach a little. Janika screamed at the fact the knife moved by itself. She left instantly at the window . Only to fall down with a thud and losing her jean shorts.<p>

The blood drops were dropping in the white towel. _This scene resembles so much from Carrie_, Alvin thought in fear. Alvin opened the door before he lost control of his body, let go of the towel in this loss of control, fell down and lost consciousness. Lois was just coming from getting Mikey when she gasped at Alvin. She shrieked, ¨Joseph! Joseph!¨ Joseph's ears perked. He rushed where Lois was, and to his horror he saw his nephew blacked out, naked, and bleeding. Quickly, he wrapped the towel around Alvin's waist, rushed him to the Study, and got out his first-aid kit. The scene was suspenseful. Mikey was hugging Lois in fear. They even skipped dinner . To Joseph's relief, Alvin came to just after he bandaged up the wound. Joseph came in, with a relieved smile, and said, ¨He's all right. He just came to. I just bandaged up the wound. It wasn't anything that bad.¨ Lois sighed but still wasn't pleased, ¨I still wonder how Alvin got hurt seriously like that.¨ Alvin came out, the towel on his waist (much to Lois relief, since she didn t want Mikey to see) and a bandage at where the stomach was. Lois looked horrified but Alvin grinned trying to make things better, ¨It's all right. I just lost some blood. Joseph saved me.¨ Lois still wasn t consoled. _Damn it, I just made things worse._ Alvin thought in fear and guilt.

Alvin went straight to his room and put on his underwear and pajama bottoms. He managed to sleep peacefully and Janika didn't visit him. But Joseph and Lois were upset. Joseph was dressed in his long-sleeved striped pajama shirt and pajama bottoms to match the shirt. Lois had on a sleeveless nightgown with her auburn hair in a small sloppy ponytail. She looked upset. Joseph said, ¨Lois, are you all right?¨ Lois sighed, ¨I m worried about poor Alvin. He got hurt today. First he loses his appetite, then the children have the nerve to throw food at him, then he gets seriously hurt. How did he get hurt like that? He didn t even have the knife. We don't know how the knife got there.¨ Joseph suddenly looked horrified, taking of his glasses, and said, ¨Lois, I m afraid to say this but there s a possibility Alvin's.. suicidal.¨

Don t Own The Chars. Review, por favor!


	13. Questioning

TO NORTHGALUS2002: Actually, Janika did not force him to teach the kids to sing. In fact, he's like the teacher for them. It's like a singing camp. Anyway! Chapter 13

* * *

><p>Eleanor struggled with chewing the stale food in her plate. It was disgusting. She swore it probably had mold growing out of the year-old bread stick. Janika just threw the breadstick staight to the bowl, that was starting to grow mold down. Eleanor knew she had to eat something but she wished it didn't have to be Janika's bad cooking. <em>Where are you? Brittany? Jeanette? Simon? Theodore? Ms. Miller or Dave? Where are they? Please, Janika don't kill them.<em> Some vents next to hers, Simon was pacing around like a caged animal wondering where Alvin was. They had just met two days ago and Alvin promised Simon he was coming back. He looked at the stale bread and picked it up with his index finger and thumbs in disgust. _How old is this bread?_ _The same age she is? _Janika walked towards the vent and angrily shouted, ¨EAT IT, SIMON!¨ Eleanor's ears perked up, half-delighted and half-confused. _Simon's here?_ she thought. _Where? _Simon became pale and nodded, ¨Yes, Janika.¨ Janika continued walking to the hallway, the image of the knife moving and Alvin drawing blood on the _white _towel. She shuddered, the anger drained and being replaced by a liqudy fear, and an image came through her mind. **_White, the color of purity, the color of perfection, the color of ... LIES, EXPOSURE, and mostly ANGER. It was thanks to white she was jailed for almost twenty years in Alcatraz. She was adopted by a rich couple in 1910's and in a fit of jealousy out of her older siblings, she killed her siblings, all of them, and the parents. She mudered her mother while she was taking a bath and when she got out she was killed wearing nothing but a white towel covering the chest to her knees. The white towel showed the blood, and it showed who did it. _****_Janika was caught and was sent to Alcatraz Prison. After twenty-five years of hell, she finally escaped and succeeded. In fact, to make things sure, she faked her own death by collapsing in a prison cell and having one of the prisoners she hired pretend to check her pulse and say, ¨She's dead.¨ She didn't go back for anyone not even Al Capone who at that time her sweetheart. Hell, when she found out Al Capone died in 1947, she shrrugged and took a sip of her whiskey._ **She continued walking towards the hallway, in hopes nobody knew what she did.

* * *

><p>In a room, a pink-clad Chipette was waking to the sight of the sun coming up. Brittany mumbled, ¨Guys?¨ and looked around. <em>Day 10 of being trapped, <em>she thought. She looked around in her surrondings and looked upset and devastated. She wished it was her normal bedroom and not Janika's bedroom, which she was locked in. Every day, Janika came in and would force Brittany to strip herself to nothing and beat her up. Janika fed her normally but sometimes she forget. In the next room to where Brittany was, Jeanette got up grudingly and to her relief noted she was alive. She was personally afriad that Janika would end up killing her in her sleep or something. She could hear Janika's screams the first day they met: ¨If you don't shut the fuck up with that blubbering, I'm gonna kill you!¨ Those words she would never forget. The next room a green-clad chipmunk gagged as he tried to eat his food. Theodore looked up, tears rolling into his eyes. He started sobbing a little, ¨Oh, where are my family?¨ He remebered Janika's insults and death threats. The room before that Ms. Miller and Dave were tied up, being their punishment. You see, they actually fought back at Janika. Insulted at this, Janika punished them by tying them up. Ms. Miller groaned, ¨I hope my babies will be all right.¨ Dave said, ¨Don't worry. Alvin stayed behind. Maybe he has told someone all ready.¨ Ms. Miller managed a faint smile. However, they were still worried.

Meanwhile, back at Joseph's home, Alvin was packing up a backpack. For two days and three nights he rested. Finally the pain was gone. Only the scarr lingered. It was Monday. He was going to the same camp, hoping everyone had written the letter. Suddenly, just as he sprinted the door, Joseph stopped him. ¨Hold on!¨ Alvin halted. Joseph and Lois suddenly surronded him. ¨Sit down.¨ Alvin did so. Lois said, calmly, ¨Alvin, your uncle and I have been thinking and don't get angry if we ask but did you cut yourself Friday on the accident?¨ Alvin hesitated a little. Joseph said, ¨Alvin, be honest. Did you cut yourself?¨ Alvin shook his head, ¨No?¨ Joseph sighed, ¨Then why was there a knife in the bathroom? Why did you faint?¨

_Brother Bear, I let you down You trusted me, __believed in me and I let you down _

Alvin shook his head. Lois scowled, ¨You're lying to us, Alvin?¨ Alvin shook his head.

_Of all the things I hid from you_  
><em>I cannot hide the shame<em>

Joseph scowled, ¨Alvin Chase Seville, we are trying to help you.¨

Alvin suddenly became angry and exploded, ¨Shut up! Why should you care? You're not Dad!¨ Joseph became suprised, ¨Alvin...¨ Alvin shouted, ¨I wish you died in place of Dad!¨ He pushed his uncle out of the way and ran out. Lois shouted, worried, ¨Alvin! Please!¨ But Alvin didn't hear her.

_And I pray someone, something will_  
><em>come, to take away the pain.<em>

Alvin was running, devastated and guilty. He finally reached to a forest.

_There's no way out of this dark place_  
><em>No hope, no future<em>  
><em>I know I can't be free<em>

Suddenly, he let a sob of guilt. He said sniffing, ¨I'm sorry, uncle Joe and aunt Lois but I can't tell anyone. I hope one day you'll understand. If you don't get killed first.¨ He continued crying for a good minutes.

_But I can't see another way_  
><em>I can't face another day<em>

* * *

><p>Don't own the song (No Way Out by Phil Collins) or characters. Review!<p> 


	14. UhOh

All right! Chapter 14! This is going to make alot of you hate Janika more than ever!

* * *

><p>Alvin had stopped crying but he was still hiccupping and his head hurt, the way it does when you drink milk too fast. He came to the camp reluctantly. Nobody did anything to him. He acted dully and apathetic. When he came back to Joe's house, he didn't say anything to them. Joe and Lois worried more. Alvin's angst was just another sign of a horrible depression. The next day, Joe finally went to talk to Pastor Thomas, the head of the Lutheran church Lois, Mikey and him went on special occasions. Joseph sighed to the elderly man, ¨Pastor Thomas, maybe you haven't known this but my nephew Alvin had been abandoned- well I can't say abandoned, but my brother-in-law, just disappeared and Alvin went to live with us. Well I don't know why but very recently he has been the worst case of depression. He rarely eats breakfast, he cut himself while taking a shower four days ago, and when we tried to talk to him about what he did he blew up on us. He doesn't tell us what's happening in his mind.¨ Pastor Thomas said, ¨Why, his soul is quite troubled. How about he comes here tomorrow and I can help cleanse the soul. For the moment, I will pray for his inner health.¨ Joseph smiled wanly, ¨Thank you, Pastor Thomas.¨<p>

* * *

><p>Alvin was at the living room, reading Carrie, barely on the scene where Carrie snapped and had just put her wrath on those sinful prom goers and was ready to spread her wrath to the townspeople. He heard a small voice. He looked up, it was his little cousin Mikey, dressed in a red t-shirt and red rubber pants. He looked so innocent. Mikey said,¨ Alvin, why did you get mad at mommy and daddy? And you wanted daddy to die?¨ Alvin looked hurt, ¨It's not that, Mikey. I don't want your daddy to die. I was just not feeling well.¨ Mikey said, ¨Alvie, why do you read that scary book. I know if I read it, I'll have lots of bad dreams.¨ Alvin was surprised. He stuttered, ¨Mikey, why do you want to know that? How do you know it's scary?¨ Mikey pointed at the cover, his blue eyes shining with the innocence that a little kid had, and said, almost casually, ¨The letter looks like it s written in blood. And the girl looks really scary, is she Carrie?¨ Alvin nodded, ¨But why do you want to know, buddy?¨ Mikey said, ¨I just wanted to. ¨Alvin just chuckled, ¨You ask a lot of questions.¨ Mikey s face dropped a little. Alvin said, ¨But that's a good thing!¨ Mikey brightened and said, ¨Thanks, Alvie.¨ and left.<p>

Alvin continued on reading to where Carrie neared the gas station. Minutes later, he was at the part where Margaret was about to stab Carrie at the back when a call from Janika came. She told him to come urgently.

Alvin met Janika later for another abuse. She said, ¨Drink this, Seville.¨ Alvin did so hesitantly, he looked into the clear liquid. It tasted bland. That was good, he thought it would bitter. Janika thought, _Perfect! This drink is sure to irritate him more!_ said angrily, ¨Now we're going to a _friend's_ house!¨ Then she smiled grimly, ¨And invite your family. I believe they'll enjoy it deeply.¨ Alvin gulped.

* * *

><p>Alvin let out a scream of shock as he entered through the home with Janika with her Susan ego, she had on a long-sleeved blue collared blouse with a tie, a black long skirt, white pantyhose, and Mary-Janes. She had her blonde wig in a perfect bun. ¨Isn't this wonderful?¨ She said in a fake German accent, sounding as if she was saying, ¨Isn't this vonderful?¨ She giggled lightly, ¨I must warn you. Here, in this house, I am of German decent. ¨Alvin said deadpan, ¨Were you Hitler's mother by any chance?¨ Janika slapped him, ¨No. I was his lover. And the one that killed him. They say he killed himself just to hide the truth. Anyway, don't you dare start squawking for help. Or I'll kill your family!¨ Alvin nodded.<p>

Joseph and Lois sat primly at the couch, looking hesitant. Alvin told them to come at this address. Something didn't seem right. Janika and Alvin came up to them. She sat next to Joseph and Lois and said in a sweet voice, ¨Oh, you must be Joseph and Lois, Alvin's uncle and aunt. I heard so many vonderful stories of you.¨ Lois blushed, ¨Really?¨ She whispered to Joe, ¨Looks like Alvin's growing up. He's with a girl now.¨ Joseph laughed , assuring his wife, ¨Don't worry. She seems like a nice girl.¨ A young girl was next to them, who was dressed in a red dress and red Mary-Janes with mousy brown hair and wire-rimmed glasses. Janika shouted, ¨Alice! So glad to see you!¨ Alice grinned a little, ¨Thank you, Susan. So this is Alvin? He seems nice.¨ Janika smiled, ¨Don't ve shy honey. Introduce yourself. ¨Alvin hesitated and she flicked a face that threatened him so he said, ¨I am Alvin Seville.¨ Suddenly an angry male voice boomed making Alvin s spine tremble, ALICE! Alice became pale. Janika laughed underneath her breath, ¨Oh wonderful. Martin is here!¨ Alvin hissed, ¨Martin who?¨ Janika smiled, ¨Let's just say he is such a Julius Caesar.¨and giggled. Martin screamed at Alice. Behind him a timid woman was next to him and a crying four-year-old boy was next to her. Alvin suddenly realized and shouted (well whispered acutally) angrily at Janika, ¨Did you just take me to some dysfunctional family?¨ Janika smiled, ¨That was the plan, smart ass.¨ Then suddenly, Martin yelled at his wife and children. His wife and and Alice started crying. Joseph said, ¨Mr. I don't think you should talk to your daughter or wife or son like that.¨

Martin shouted, ¨Shut the fuck up, Joseph!¨ Lois stood up to Martin. Suddenly, Alvin found himself the only one not crying (Martin's wife, Alice, and Alice's brother), screaming angrily (Martin, Joseph, and Lois), or laughing like a maniac (Janika). Suddenly something over-controlled him. He let out a scream of anger and rage that stopped everyone at their acts. Everybody grew silent in fear. Only Alice said, quite stupidly, ¨I don't like how that sounds.¨ Janika smiled, _What he didn't know was what the liquid he drank makes people irratible monsters on rampages. This will make Carrie look like a saint! _

Alvin screamed, ¨I've had enough of you all! You're all bullshit, jizz, motherfucker, a damned punishment they should give to hardened criminals like Joseph Stalin.¨ Martin became angry, ¨You litsen here, you damn kid!¨ He was about to hit Alvin, when a lamp moved by itself and hit Martin. Martin grew more angry and was about to pound Alvin when Alvin yanked him as he shouted to Martin, ¨SHUT YOUR OVERGLORIFIED MOUTH FULL OF JIZZ!¨ Alvin lifted his hand and punched him, making Martin lose his front teeth and broke his nose. Martin gulped a change in his face from anger to fear. For the first time in his life, he was afraid of a kid. He cowered with his family. Joseph said, trying to calm his nephew down, ¨Alvin, we can settle this calmly. You don't need to curse and scare...¨ Alvin said, ¨Shut yo mouth, Joseph! I heard bastards say better jizz!¨ Janika laughed, ¨Okay, Seville. Calm down now.¨ Alvin screamed as he punched her nose, ¨BITE ME!¨ Suddenly, Janika growled at what he did.

Janika screamed, ¨I HATE YOU, ALVIN SEVILLE!¨ She grabbed a lamp post and smacked it at Alvin, making his anger fade away. He dropped and looked up. He became embarrassed and left with the door. Janika said, ¨How utterly disgusting.¨

* * *

><p>Don't own the characters! Review!<p> 


	15. Tragedy

TO NORTHGALUS2002: Thank you. Yup, Carrie plays a signifcant role in a way.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Alvin thought in horror, _Oh no. I'm in so much trouble... What am I going to say to Uncle Joe and Aunt Lois? 'Oh' __duh, 'I now have anger problems?' _However, that was the least of his problems. Janika was flaming mad and he knew it. Apparently yelling ¨Bite me!¨ at Janika makes her angry. Alvin suddenly incontrollably let a shout of fear and ran, feeling as if he had just been possesed. _What the hell did I drink? Was there something in the drink that made me angry? That sneaky witch! What's she going to do to me next? Force me to drink Clorox? _Alvin banged his fist at the ground in frustration and suddenly, something flexed. A rock flew out of the ground and smashed into a house wall. Alvin looked up in shock. He looked at the rock again and it moved again to another wall. He gasped. _I really did do that! Incredible!_ _But then what? _He grabbed a piece of broken board and looked into it. Suddenly, it zoomed to the wall. He laughed in shock. Suddenly, for the first time in a few days he smiled in delight.

It had been two days since the incident. Alvin was perfecting his telekenisis power those two days, at first, working with acorns from the trees but then they became bigger. Those same two days, Janika came in every night and humped him, like last time, always trying to do a strip-tease to make Alvin blush. But he never did. Eventually, he seemed to perfect his telekenis power on a box of orange juice that he succeeded in moving towards the glass, using nothing but his mind. Alvin smiled and said to himself, ¨I've done it now!¨ Then, Janika called him up for abuse. Alvin was about to go to Janika's house when Reggie stopped him at the door. He was smirking, ¨Seeing your girlfriend, Seville?¨ Alvin fumed, ¨Back away, Reggie. The relationship between Ja.. I mean, Susan and me is our problem.¨ Reggie smiled viciously and said, ¨I know what you did on Tuesday. Alice told me. She said you scared her mean father and yelled at your uncle and Susan.¨ Alvin blushed. Reggie laughed, ¨And just for that! Enjoy, what I have put for you.¨ He started singing to Michael Jackson's Bad, ¨You're mad, you're mad, you know it! You know you're mad, you're mad, Uh-huh! They call you loco or crazy but simply you're mad! Whose mad?¨ He laughed. Alvin felt his cheeks grow red. Suddenly, the branch Reggie was standing on broke and he fell on his face. Alvin laughed as Reggie looked bewildered, ¨Nice try, Reggie.¨ and entered. Reggie thought for a second, ¨Did he do that?¨ then shook it out and left.

Janika's abuse was to have Alvin stand at the window where she hit him mulitple times without mercy. ¨I'LL...NGH...TEACH...HMPH! YOU TO... YELL AT...NGH...ME!¨ She shouted with a final WHACK! Alvin fell down but was caught in time. She said, ¨Now clean up the basement! I'm too pretty and elegant to do it but you are ugly enough to do such an unpleasant task.¨ She giggled a high but dark giggle and pointed at the basement. Alvin mumbled as he got to there.

Alvin was just cleaning up the picture when something behind him moved. The first time he ignored it. Then it moved another time. He gulped. Suddenly, he looked up and let out a cry of shock. A young boy was hanging there, a ghost. It said, ghostly, ¨_Alvin...Alvin...Alvin..._¨ Alvin gulped, ¨Me?¨ The ghost boy nodded. He said, ¨_Your family, your friends, and you are all in grave danger. You must act now, you must stop this nonesense. It happened to me._¨ Alvin gulped, ¨She killed you too?¨ The ghost boy nodded. He was a pale-skinned boy, in rags, and black hair. Alvin stuttered, ¨Who are you?¨ The ghost boy mumbled, ¨_Brendon. I am Brendon. Born in 1938 and died in 1951_.¨ Alvin said, ¨Brendon, why are you telling me this?¨ Brendon sighed, ¨_I was once like you. Carefree, and smart. Then she came. She came and abused me. Finally, she killed me in the bathtub. She slashed me in the heart. I was found naked and dead in a bath of blood. Then, she killed my family. She isn't going to give up. Even when she's through with you she'll kill your family. You must defeat her. You are the only one.¨ _Alvin gulped, ¨How do you know?¨ Brendon smiled sadly, ¨_They told me. The voices. Especially, a male one who is your father.¨ _Alvin stuttered, ¨Fa... Dad?¨ Brendon nodded. Alvin thought for a second. Brendon said, ¨_If you defeat her with your telekenisis, the one thing that everyone worried would cause you harm, you have not only saved your family and friends but you'll also free me and a few others.¨_ Alvin said, sadly, ¨She trapped you?¨ Brendon nodded sighed but had a determined look and said, ¨I'll do it then.¨

Suddenly, Janika boomed in and gasped in horror. She growled angrily. ¨THAT'S IT, SEVILLE! HITTING ME IS ONE THING BUT I HEARD YOU MAKE THAT DEAL!¨ She growled and Brendon hid. Suddenly, she started chanting some words that Alvin was not familar with. She finally shouted, ¨SING, SEVILLE!¨ Alvin did so hesitantly. Suddenly, a ghostly hand grabbed something and Alvin suddenly became mute. The ball of voice went straight to her necklace. Janika smiled, ¨Nice try. You'll never speak again!¨ and left.

As Janika walked away, Alvin started to break. Everything was rolling over like a tidal wave, Janika's physical and emotional abuse, Dr. Milano's questions days ago, the kids taunts of Janika and him being together, Joe's, Lois', even little Mikey's sympathetic remarks, Alvin broke down into silent but sorrowful tears. _She did it now! She did it! She took away my voice. Now, she's really going to kill them. No one, no one, can save them now. She's mad at me!_ He laid himself in a fetal position the tears still rolling from his blue eyes, which were lined with a red. His body convulsed as he wailed without a voice. What will become of him? He was voiceless. He felt like he had been kicked by a human five times his height: harassed, self-pitying and so small. Alvin cried there for a good hour, or less. Brendon came out and said, ¨_Alvin, I'm so sorry for opening my big mouth. Please forgive me_ .¨ Alvin nodded. _It isn't your fault my tongue is as loose as string._ He thought. Finally he got himself up, his eyes still blurring with tears and opened the door (the god-damn miraculous white door). He reached out the yellow, not gold, knob. The door unlocked, a sound exiting which was music to Alvin's ears who was still crying, maybe more than before. He didn't care if she killed him for leaving too early or too late. He wanted to go home, go on with life, and begin his first day in his new voiceless life. He ran to home, tears flowing persistently down his eyes. When he got home, he didn't want Joe, Lois, or even Mikey to see him. He found the tree house, climbed there, and got into the window where his room was. Unknown to him, Mikey saw Alvin from a good distance. He was still crying, but it got better to being just tears falling without the convulsing and uncontrollable snot. He looked at his digital clock. It read Five Forty-Nine. Time sure flies when someone hurts you, Alvin thought. With that, he locked the doors, (he didn't want anyone seeing him in this state), closed the windows (_Go and fight that, Janika!_), and laid on the bed. He cried some more and he didn't feel hot. Then his mind went blank. Suddenly, ¨ALVIN! DINNER!¨ Alvin got up immediately. He was no longer crying but he was still sick. He looked at his digital clock. _Six Thirty-Nine. Oh man! Dinner! I'm nine minutes late!_ With that, he wiped his eyes and put on a false smile as he opened the door. He ran straight to the dinner table and sat at his assigned seat. Lois said, ¨Alvin, are you all right? You look kind of ill.¨ Alvin nodded. Joseph frowned, unsure.

After Dinner, Alvin just went straight to his room. Joseph and Lois were surprised. It wasn't even near eight. Mikey looked up at the stairs and climbed up there and got to his room to grab something. Alvin was lying on the bed the part where Carrie had just killed her mother Magraet. Suddenly, Mikey said in a sing-songy voice, ¨Alvin! Look what I have!¨ Alvin looked up. It was a teddy-bear, Mikey's teddy bear. Alvin suddenly became touched by this. _Maybe he saw me crying? Either way, that's pretty nice. Mikey's so attached to his teddy bear. He's always worried if someone would destroy it._ Alvin hesitated a little but Mikey smiled and said, ¨You can play with him. Teddy Bear makes everyone happy and I saw you crying. Don't be ashamed of crying, Alvie.¨ Suddenly, a lump came into his throat and Alvin let tears fall into his eyes. However, he was smiling through the tears. He just hugged Mikey and Mikey simply patted him. After a minute of sentimental feelings, Alvin let go, no longer crying and nodded at Mikey. Mikey smiled a little and left.

At nine, Alvin shut the doors again and undressed into his pajama pants. He looked at his stomach the bandage still there. Janika was the reason his stomach was placed in a cast. She grabbed that dirty old knife and slashed it on his stomach, making him faint, making Joe and Lois see him bleeding and naked at the showers. Suddenly, he felt like he was going to scream angrily and rip off the cast, even though the bleeding may start again. However, instead, he simply laid himself to bed and drifted to sleep, forgetting the covers.

* * *

><p>I say! This must be my longest chapter yet! Don't own the characters except Reggie, Janika, and Brendon! Review!<p> 


	16. Not Afraid

All right! Chapter 16!

Janika growled as she kicked the vase that had fallen from the table she pushed in anger. She glared at the vase that contained Alvin's voice. _That rodent! Who does he think I am? Oh, but Brendon! That little snitch! He's glad he's dead or I would have killed him. He shouldn't forget what he did to me. And I'll never forgive him!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>1951, July 12<em>**

**_A young boy, Brendon Stone, pale and raven-haired entered the bathroom. He winced as he undressed, touching one of the bruises that The Woman left him. He had to let her hit him. If he didn't, she'd kill his family; his mother, his father, his little brother, his uncle, his aunt, and his cousin Maria who was barely one. He sighed in relief as he dipped his naked body in the water. Unknown to him, it would be his last bath. He didn't know why but idleness made him not notice Janika in the window, her smile crooked. Her beautiful red locks of hair she used to lure Brendon were now colorless frazzled clumps. She was now underweight and you could see her rib bones. She had pimples in everywhere. Her beauty was dying and so was her. She growled softly for blood. Human blood. She grabbed a knife and opened the window. Brendon didn't have time to react. He screamed in terror and was silenced by the slashing of the heart. He dropped into the water, lifeless and bloody. Janika shook her head, ¨Too watery. This blood is tainted and wet.¨ Suddenly, Brendon's uncle, a tall man, opened the door. ¨Brendon! What's the...(Gasp!)¨ He lifted the body from the water and looked in shock. ¨No...Brendon!¨ His sister and her husband rushed and gasped in horror. Brendon's mother shouted, ¨No!¨ Janika sneered, scaring them, ¨Oh, you wanna join Brendon in hell? That can be arranged.¨ She slashed the heart at Brendon's mother. Her husband shouted, ¨Susan!¨ He got slashed himself. The uncle gasped, ¨John! Susan!¨ He dropped the body and ran before he could get slashed. _**

**_He went into Maria's room and ran, shouting at his wife and his other nephew to run with him. Joey, Brendon's younger brother ran and fell down. He screamed as the knife went down and the blood splattered. The uncle shouted, ¨Joey!¨ His wife ran up to him but was stabbed by Janika not to far away. ¨Lisa! I have to keep running!¨ He did so and Janika lost track in time. He hid his sleeping daughter Maria in the bushes. He sighed and left only to be slashed by Janika. Luckily, Janika never found Maria, making the infant the lone survivor of the Stone Execution. Maria was adopted by good friends of the Stones whom were recently widowed Mr. Law and his young twenty-year-old daughter Lisa who went to college and wanted to support her father. Janika was on the verge of dying as she drank the blood in her home. She fainted. When she came to, her body was now in perfect shape, her hair now red messy and beautiful, and her skin flawless. She laughed in crazed delight._**

Janika growled as she lighted the fire. She was dressed in a pink and black lingerie, which were her pajamas, recently. It was four in the morning. Suddenly, she screamed in pain and looked at her hand. She screamed in sheer horror. It was starting to wrinkle. In horror, she started to tussle her hair. A small clump was falling. She screamed in horror. _That peasant, Alvin! His ugliness is rubbing on me. No, it's not that. Alvin's not **that **ugly to make me ugly. (Gasp!) No! I'm dying! I need blood fast! But where am I going to get blood? I can rob the blood bank near that stupid hospital. No, no... That's too nice. Unless... S_he looked upstairs and smiled. She had an idea, one that would probably hurt Alvin Seville...

* * *

><p>Alvin had the worst nightmares in his entire night. The first one... Ick!<p>

_**Alvin was sitting near the couch, wondering where he was. He looked around into his surrondings. Suddenly, he heard his mother singing a lulabye. He ran to where the sound was from and gasped in horror. His mother was dead. She was carrying two bundles. Alvin peered into the bundles. To his greater horror, they were dead babies. Are those Simon and Theodore, he thought. Suddenly, another scream was heard from upstairs and he ran up towards it. He screamed in horror. There was his father holding a knife with a crazed smile. **_

* * *

><p>The second nightmare... Ugh!<p>

_**Alvin was bleeding to the stomach. He saw Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes. To his relief, they are alive. He shouts 'GUYS! OVER HERE!' But Eleanor grinned evily and said, 'Time for us to die a beautiful death, Seville.' and she and the others fell dead in the spot just after screaming in terror. Alvin screamed 'NO!' looked around to see Dave, Ms. Miller, Joe, and Lois. He shouted, 'JOE! OVER HERE! IT'S NOT SAFE!' But Joe smiled vicously and said , 'We're gonna die on you, Kid!' They fell dead. He screamed in terror and saw Janika next to him. She screamed in terror and suddenly he became inside out.**_

* * *

><p>The third Nightmare... It was the worst one.<p>

_**Dave,** **Ms. Miller, Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes were crying. Joe, Lois, Mikey, and Vinny were crying as well. Everyone was crying, even Reggie!... Well, everyone but Alvin. Alvin took a small peek into the coffin. It's of a male, naked and the stomach has a large slash on it, probably the cause of death. The eyes have been eaten out and the mouth is bleeding even though the boy is obviously long dead. Alvin screamed in terror. IT'S A FUNERAL! He thought waving his arms frantically. But WHOSE? WAIT! WHY ISN'T ANYONE NOTICING ME? WHY AREN'T THEY SCOLDING ME FOR PEEKING AT THE BODY? HELP!**_

* * *

><p>Alvin woke up to a start. He looked around. <em>There were just dreams. <em>He looked at the clock. _Five sixteen in the morning. _A thought came into his head. _How'd I get into this mess? Why'd I make that stupid wish? Reggie is right; I'm so stupid. If I hadn't made that wish, they wouldn't be in danger! _The tears freed again. Suddenly, he got up and kicked the wall in his tears and frustration. Then something clicked. He looked down at his bandaged bare chest and stomach and had a mental image of his family suffering. The tears stopped and he gained a determination and huffed his chest. _I can't let Janika abuse me. I may not be the most powerful person but I love my family and friends. I'm not going to let them suffer! THIS IS IT! The final stand! _He changed into his red sweater, his pants underneath the sweater, goggles, his lucky tennis shoes and a belt. He opened the door and safely jumped out, ready to stop this madness, No Matter What!

Don't own the characters! Review!


	17. Not Backing Down

To NORTHGALUS2002, I know, I can't believe Whitney Houston died. Well, RIP, Whitney. Also, what's a succubus? And also actually she's not wanting Alvin's blood! Uh-oh! Anyway chapter 17!

The adults, Dave and Ms. Miller, were the first ones to walk up. Simon, Jeanette, and Brittany were in the middle. Theodore was after the three. And Eleanor, the most hated of the children (unless if you counted Alvin), was last. Janika was behind them, arms crossed and very angry. She was wearing a long-sleeved black dress, with some creepy designs and a hood, making her look like a druid. She had woken them up at five in the morning for her plan. Alvin had opened his big mouth of his and had agreed to help a ghost named Brendon, a former victim that she killed in the early 1950's, to get to the good afterlife and escape this torture of Janika herself. Janika could only wish she could have whipped up a potion to kill Alvin instantly, probably chant some magical words to make the youth's heart stop, but taking away his voice wasn't a bad idea. In fact, she could use the voice to do a new deal. If Alvin wanted his voice back (and still be alive), she'd have to kill them. If he did accept (she had her fingers crossed on this), she'd give his voice back, take him to a gas chamber where Dave, Ms. Miller, Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes were being poisoned, and have him watch his loved ones fall dead. She could imagine herself smiling as Alvin would weep silently for his deceased ones. If he did not accept (though Janika felt that chances were he d rather talk than be voiceless), Janika would let his loved ones go, and simply kill him. She'd bury the body in her backyard and Alvin would remain a missing child. Until they find the body. But at that time, it'd probably be decomposed, rotting. Maybe I should strip him out of his clothes so that way no one would recognize him at all. The body would be a simple skeleton. _No, they might have advanced DNA machines, what ever you call them. Better yet, I just cremate the body but before I do so, I'll drink the blood out of him._ She thought. And she could lie to him that she was being nice and Alvin would trust her completely.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Brittany's angry yell: ¨I'm getting homesickness, Ugly Janika! I want to go home! N-O-W! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!¨ Janika could only think _This girl has some set of lungs_. Janika only ignored her after all, if Brittany did that again, she'd do something to that pink brat and it wouldn't be pretty. Jeanette wasn't taking it too well as well but unlike Brittany, she wasn't angry but scared and a little distraught. She was crying a little. Janika loathed Jeanette more than Dave, Ms. Miller, Brittany, Simon, and Theodore combined but less than Eleanor and Alvin. Jeanette had came into Janika s house crying in fear with a bloody nose. Jeanette finally sobbed out, ¨Me too! I want to go home!¨ Theodore shouted ,trying to be brave, ¨Yeah! Brittany and Jeanette are right.¨ Janika said in clenched teeth, ¨Shut it.¨ Simon shouted, angry. ¨Yeah! Leave us alone!¨ Janika clenched her fists as well, with clenched teeth, she repeated ¨Shut IT.¨ Brittany shouted with more anger, ¨NOW!¨ Eleanor looked at her sisters, Simon, and Theodore and only sighed in sadness. She was the cause of this dumb march to that place where Janika was taking them. For Janika, it was too much.

With Jeanette crying, Brittany angry, and the boys defensive, Janika just snapped. She let out a yell of anger and punched Brittany. Everyone, even Jeanette, stopped what they were doing. Brittany let out a yell of terror as she realized what she had done. She pushed too far to the limit. Brittany winced as she fell to the ground. Janika's punch was so powerful, it ended up punching out some of Brittany s teeth. Janika shouted angrily, ¨SPOILED BRAT! ALL OF YOU'S! IF YOU DO NOT SHUT IT, I WILL SMASH YOUR DAMNED HEAD, RIPPED YOUR NECK, AND KILL YOU ALL! YOU HERE!¨ Her voice was starting to change to. It was becoming more of a old ladies' cackle instead of the seductress' laugh. She sighed, calming down, and said, ¨All right. Wait here, all of you.¨ They cowered and quieted. Brittany got up. Janika was walking towards the forest, getting the others, which were Joe, Lois, and Mikey.

* * *

><p>Alvin had all ready escaped and wasn't worried in what Joe and Lois would say if he got caught having escaped. Those were the least of his problems. They'll thank him after he saves the family. Well, he hoped he saved them.<p>

* * *

><p>Joseph woke up to a start and got up to his feet. Lois looked around, ¨Joe? What's the matter?¨ Joe said, ¨I heard a noise.¨ Suddenly, he became worried. ¨Lois, I had a nightmare. I saw my dead brother. He told me that Alvin was in danger.¨ Lois said, ¨Do you thinks its true?¨ Joe said, ¨Alvin was right. He didn't cut himself. But I think I know how did do it!¨ He started getting out of his pajamas and changing into his clothes. Lois took that as a notion to change too. They ran out dressed in day clothes, even though it was only six in the morning. They rushed into Mikey's room and Lois grabbed him. Mikey said, ¨Mommy, what's the matter?¨ Lois said, ¨Not now, baby.¨ Suddenly, she was stopped. She screamed in terror as she fell. She looked around. Janika was standing angry and furious. ¨Where is Alvin?¨<p>

* * *

><p>Alvin was waiting at the door of Janika. He wasn't afraid much. He knew he had to do it. It wasn't long. It was barely ten fifty. He had been preparing and training with his telekineis power. Finally, he seemed to perfect them. Suddenly, Janika opened the door. Brendon was watching from the roof. He became worried. Janika said, ¨Alvin Seville, come here.¨ Alvin nodded. <em>The right moment, the right time. <em>Janika said, ¨Drink this, Seville.¨ Alvin thought. _Just you wait, Janika. You give me clorox, I'll kill ya! _Janika said, ¨Oh, Seville. You'll like this.¨ Alvin drank it. He had to admit, it did taste juicy. Then Janika said, those cruel words, ¨Oh, by the way, I killed your family.¨ Alvin gasped and Janika laughed. At first, he wanted to scream but suddenly he scowled and snapped. Janika was still laughing. He moved Janika towards the stair. She stopped laughing and gasped. Janika screamed as she fell down the stairs. Alvin thought, _No One Muders My Loved Ones!_

* * *

><p>Don't Own The Chars. Review!<p> 


	18. Janika VS Alvin

Chapter 17! PS. It's actaully, the Chipmunks' deceased father who is going to make an appearance in this story later. PSS That was a goof. Alvin doesn't get his voice back at least for now.

* * *

><p>It happened in a blast. Like a nuclear bomb, Alvin exploded and used his telekinesis power to move Janika. The woman was shocked as she got up looking at his eyes that now seemed to have a tint of red with the blue.<p>

* * *

><p><em>There's a ghost down in the hall, there's a ghoul in the bed There's something in the walls, there's blood upon the stairs And it's floating in the room, and it's nothing I can see And I know that that's the truth, because now it's onto me!<em>  
><em>Don't understand it! I don't understand it!<em>

* * *

><p>Alvin wanted to shout angrily, <em>How dare you kill Eleanor and the others?<em> What have they done to you! The door closed behind him and Janika suddenly became fearful.

* * *

><p><em>There's a tapping in the floor, there's a creak behind the door <em>

_There's a rocking in the chair, but there's no one sitting there _

_There's a ghostly smell around, but nobody to be found _

_And a coughing and a yawning, where restless souls are going_

* * *

><p>Alvin looked at the second door of the exit, anger in his eyes, and it closed by itself. Janika said,¨Now, Alvin. Your family were just people. People are replaceable.¨ Alvin looked at Janika furiously and the closet opened. The statue of The Woman that haunted Alvin that day he was locked up in the closet for his sins flew towards the wall and smashed. Janika gasped.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Don't understand it! (Got a ghost Got a break in the walls)<em>  
><em>(Got a ghoul Got a break in the walls)<em>  
><em>(Got a ghost Got a break in the walls) Don't understand it! (Got a ghoul Got a break in the walls)<em>

* * *

><p>Alvin growled and thought in anger: <em>You've brought me darkness, Janika, but when you bring darkness to my family and kill them, it s lights out for your mean act!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Say, say, And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?<em>  
><em>And who gave you the right to shake my baby, she needs me?<em>  
><em>And who gave you the right to shake my family?<em>

* * *

><p>Janika growled and heaved Alvin pushing him towards the door. He tumbled but caught his guard and thought cruelly: <em>Fine, you want the fight outside. Go ahead! Either way, you re not going to have an easy fight!<em> Janika grabbed a knife, angry, feeling her red hair change color to a colorless clump.

* * *

><p><em>You put a knife at my back, shot an arrow at me, tell me are you the ghost of jealousy<em>

* * *

><p>Janika ran up. Alvin patiently waited and just as Janika was about to strike him, he looked at the statue of Janika and it flew towards Janika, making her scream and break her left hand. Janika growled but said in a happy sing-songy voice, ¨I have the urge to kill you and drink your blood!¨<p>

* * *

><p><em>Don't understand it! (Got a ghost Got a break in the walls)<em>  
><em>(Got a ghoul Got a break in the walls)<em>  
><em>(Got a ghost Got a break in the walls) You just a doggone!<em>  
><em>Don t understand it! (Got a ghoul Got a break in the walls)<em>

* * *

><p>Brendon and the other ghosts of Janika's former victims at the roof looked up worried. But they smiled at seeing Janika dazed from the statue smashing her. A World War II solider ghost shouted, ¨Atta-kid!¨ A girl ghost in pioneer clothes whooped in delight. A ghost boy said, becoming excited, ¨C'mon, boy! Give her the kisser! Smack that Janika back to the womb!¨ Janika growled, feeling the pimples growing on her hands and back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Say, say, And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?<em>  
><em>And who gave you the right to scare my baby, she needs me?<em>  
><em>And who gave you the right to shake my family?<em>  
><em>And who gave you the right to take intrusion, deceive me? And who gave you the right to hurt my family?<em>  
><em>And who gave you the right to hurt my baby, she needs me?<em>  
><em>Say, say, And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?<em>

* * *

><p>Alvin saw the knife and the knife started to move a little and it slashed Janika's back a little. She growled and got the knife. <em>That little twerp! I'll kill him!<em> She grabbed him suddenly and slashed the knife at Alvin's back. Alvin growled and pushed her. He ran towards the door and ran upstairs to Janika s room. Suddenly, he gasped a mute surprise gasp. He saw Dave, Ms. Miller, Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes were lying dead outside. They didn't look dead but they were. Alvin stood there for a second when Janika growled. OPEN THIS DOOR! She shouted! Alvin looked around and used his telekinesis to move the drawers to block the door. Outside, a screaming white-haired, anorexic, pimple-faced woman was screaming, surprisingly Janika s new appearance. She needed blood fast. It was five fifty in the night. Ten minutes to six.

* * *

><p><em>But there s no doubt about piece of mind Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy<em>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Alvin heard Joseph scream in the closet. Alvin ran up to the closet and saw his dying uncle with a chain and a watch that was no bigger than Joe's hand. Alvin gasped. I have to get him out of here. Alvin grabbed the watch and put it around his neck. Unknown to him, the clock had behind the clock: ALVIN SEVILLE.<p>

He opened the door reluctantly and Janika screamed out. Alvin watched and ran out struggling with Joseph. Janika lunged toward Alvin. Suddenly, something flexed. The house started to topple. Alvin and Janika screamed in horror as they fell down towards the house. The house broke apart and so did the floors and it exposed a river of water. Janika pushed Alvin towards the water but he kicked her nearer to the water. Janika plunged into the water in a scream. She died instantly. Alvin gasped out for air. He grabbed Joseph's limp body towards land. He laid Joseph into safety and continued dragging him into the door of Joe's home. Lois and Mikey were crying in fear inside, not knowing what was happening. It was five fifty nine p.m. Suddenly, Alvin let out a gasp of anguish as he fell down.

He struggled to get to Janika s house. Alvin thought to himself: _She poisoned me! I gotta Ngh..._ Suddenly, he became weak. He barely got to the puddle of Janika's house. Suddenly, he gasped out and became limp. The watch struck six and it stayed there.

Then, it was a miracle. Eleanor, Simon, and Dave got up weakly, regaining consciousness. Eleanor said, ¨Are we all right?¨ Ms. Miller, Brittany, Jeanette, and Theodore followed their act. ¨My hair's a mess, but except for that, I m A-okay.¨ Brittany moaned, trying to fix their hair. Jeanette sighed, ¨Has anyone seen my glasses?¨ Theodore took a step back and a crunch sound was heard. He picked up Jeanette's broken glasses. Everybody else groaned. Jeanette said, frustrated, ¨Oh! Theodore! How am I going to see?¨ At that same moment that Alvin's friends and family were revived, the ghosts realized the wonderful thing as they began to be summoned by God and the wonderful afterlife. Brendon grinned and said, Thank you, Alvin.¨nd with that he entered into Heaven reunited with friends and family. That same instant, Janika's house fell in ruins and the ugly garden became a beautiful small version of Eden. Janika s body turned to dust, even the skeleton. Joseph groaned and looked around. He opened the door. He smiled and Lois hugged him. Mikey said, Daddy! Are you all right? He nodded. Joseph said, We re free. I saw John again and he said Alvin freed us from Janika. Lois smiled. Suddenly, Dave, Simon, Theodore, Ms. Miller, and the Chipettes ran up. Eleanor said, ¨Mr. Seville, Alvin saved us.¨ Joseph nodded. Lois said, ¨Quite odd he didn't show up.¨ Joseph said, ¨I'll go look for Alvin. You guys go to the town. I'll meet there when I find Alvin.¨ The others nodded and left to the town.

* * *

><p>Joseph was wandering around the garden of Janika's, which was quite attractive he must add. ¨Alvin!¨ He looked around. He went towards the right where Janika's house once stood. ¨Hey, Alvin!¨ No answer. He became worried. ¨Alvi...¨ Then he gasped at the horrible sight at him.<p>

* * *

><p>OH NO! What is this sight?<p>

Don't own the Chars. Review! The song is ¨Ghost¨ by Michael Jackson.


	19. The Fallen Hero

Chapter 19! Woot! We're nearing the end on this baby!

* * *

><p>Alvin was found, face-down in the water, eyes closed, perfectly still, and dead. Joseph found him, dead and pale. Joseph, in shock, ran up to his dead nephew. Joseph didn't need to use any of his medical training to know Alvin was truly lifeless. He saw a bottle marked: ¨Antidote¨ and besides the bottle was a cup with spilled poison! He realized that instead of saving himself and curing himself from the poison, Alvin want back and saved the others including him. Despite himself and knowing there was nothing he could do to revive Alvin, Joseph only said almost tearfully, ¨Alvin¨. Then he fell to his knees, shouting to the heavens, ¨ALVIN!¨ But the only response to Joe's mournful cry for his dead nephew was the mournful wind whooshing.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the townspeople were shouting in outrage at seeing the missing Dave, Simon, Theodore, Ms. Miller and the Chipettes appear all right. Mr. Buxalot said, ¨Everybody's all right.¨ Eleanor said, ¨Yeah, we are. Susan almost killed us but I'm pretty sure Alvin had something to stop her.¨ Reggie said, ¨Wait! Susan did this to you? But she's so sweet.¨ Simon said dryly, ¨Looks can be decieving, Reggie. She also claimed the entire town was next. But looks like she failed.¨ Everyone smiled in relief. But then Nathan said, ¨Wait then. Then where is Alvin Seville?¨ Everybody became worried. Suddenly, Eleanor shouted to her (unknowingly short-lived) relief, ¨Someone's coming.¨ Suddenly, they saw a silhouette of somebody holding a limp thing came, then Joseph's face cleared out of the fog. He was holding a limp chipmunk in red.<p>

No!

Simon ran up to his solemn uncle, ¨Uncle Joe, what happened?¨ Joseph shook his head. Vinny had catched up to the center of the town afraid then to her horror, she saw her brother-in-law carrying what appeared to be one of her lifeless sons. She fainted at the sight. Lois caught her sister-in-law in time and she and Ms. Miller fanned her. Dave felt the blood drain from his face. Eleanor thought she was going to scream. **_Mr. Seville, what s the matter? Is Alvin okay?_** But to her horror, Joseph shouted, ¨I'm afraid Alvin is gone. I found his body lying in the rubble heap of Janika s gave his life, he could have found the antidote and forgotten about us but he decided to save us instead of finding the antidote to the .¨ Eleanor let out a horrified squeak and nearly fell down if it hadn t been for her thinking and logic that she couldn't just react like that. The whole town was horrified at this. What did they do? Alvin gave his life for the town's safety. The entire town was silent as Joseph gently laid his nephew's body in the concrete heap where Pastor Thomas and he were. For a second or two, it was silent and quiet.

Then suddenly they all started crying.

Reggie and his gang all started to cry. Reggie tried not to but he ultimately let out a sobbing cry. How could they harm Alvin and let him die? They were laughing and laughing at him and were angry wanting him to drop dead only to find out he was the one that saved them at the cost of his own? What was wrong with them? Reggie mouthed, ¨Alvin...¨ and began to cry of guilt and hurt. Jessie, Muffy, and Courtney held each other as they cried loudly. Harry looked down, ashamed, but he wasn't ashamed of crying but of treating Alvin wrong when the poor child was alive. He should have known better. Nathan was sobbing being comforted by a crying Theodore, who was usually a victim to his harassment. Simon was trying to comfort a crying Vinny but eventually he began sobbing and the roles switched. Brittany wept and once in a while she would say, ¨It's not fair, it's not fair.¨ Jeanette would wipe her eyes even though fresh batches of tears always broke to her defenses. Eleanor sniffed and went to Joseph's side and started crying over the body. Dave let tears fall in as Ms. Miller said, tears in her eyes comforting Dave, ¨I'm sorry, Dave. I guess it was just his time.¨ Lois sobbed and sobbed. Mikey was crying, ¨Alvin! Alvin, Wake up!¨

Pastor Thomas sighed sadly, raised his arms, closed his eyes, lowered his head and said, ¨Our Father, who art in heaven hallowed by thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory. For ever and ever. Amen.¨ He looked at the dead body of Alvin Seville, age ten deceased. Joseph wept but he could still speak. He was holding Eleanor , who was crying, as he said tearfully, ¨Alvin, no matter what, even in death, we will love you.¨ There was not a dry eye in the entire town. The town mourned for their fallen hero: Alvin Seville.

* * *

><p><em>Somebody cries in the middle of the night<em>

_The neighbors hear but they turn off the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's happy_

_Concrete angel_

* * *

><p>OMG I bet all of you Alvin fans hate me now! This has to be the worst Valintine's gift ever. Anyway, I still want to add one more chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my maternal Grandfather who died when I was a junior in high school. R.I.P Abuelo 1937 - 2008 I don t own the characters nor the song. Concrete Angel is from Martina McBride. I think it s dedicated to Judith Barsi who was, along with her mother, killed by her alcoholic father. She played Ducky in The Land Before Time. Ciao! BTW, Review, please!<p> 


	20. Afterlife

NOTE: This is not the Last Chapter of Death Or Loneliness! I know I promised twenty chapters, but I felt that if I put the two chapters in one instead, it'd be too long and confusing. I hope yaw'll like this chapter even though it will have some moments of being an emo?agnst. (Don't wanna offend anyone.) But then again, who doesn't like a sad- but good- story now and then. Heck, I was so excited to publish the ending that I was almost stupid enough to almost publish one shitty version of this.

Anyway ….

Chapter 20!

* * *

><p><em>I'll lend you for a little time a child of mine <em>_For you to love - while he lives_  
><em>And mourn for when he's dead. <em>_And should his stay be brief, __You'll have his lively memory as solace for grief _**(1)**

* * *

><p>A red-clad chipmunk was walking towards the dusty trail, face solemn and serious, and having lost all hope. He was also lost in thought. "Where am I?" he mouthed. He clutched at his bleeding stomach. It was weird. Even though ghosts can't die (since they're all ready dead), they can <strong>actually<strong> feel pain. He wasn't extremely religious (but he certainly wasn't an Atheist or Satanist. In fact he was Lutheran but sometimes doubted certain things, like miracles.) but he had been relieved that a miracle happened this time and he ended up not in hell. Heck, it could even be minutes away to Heaven. But not even eternal paradise could console the chipmunk's troubled thoughts.

His hope was down the drain. Why did he lost all hope? He let his family down. No, they're aren't dead. But he is. And he let them down on dying on them because he thought **they** died. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. If I knew she just said that she killed you just to break me up, I would have stayed strong until Joe came to get me some medical attention and save me. I would have stayed strong for you all." The chipmunk said, wishing he could say it to , he started to sing a bit, "_When I had you I treated you bad And wrong my dear. And girl since, Since you been away Dontcha know I sit around_  
><em>with my head hangin' down And I wonder Who's lovin you<em> _All I can do All I can do Since you been gone is cry And you, oooh Dontcha know I Sit around With my head hangin down And I wonder Who's lovin' you._.." **(2)** Suddenly, the chipmunk lost all control of his emotions and fell down, ripping up the grasses and dust bunnies of the trail, in dismay, anger, and depression. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" The chipmunk said through angry tears, "WHY AM I SO STUPID! I LET MYSELF DIE! WHY COULDN'T HAVE I KEPT UP AND STAYED STRONG? I CHOSE DYING OVER LOSING YOU. Look at you all! You're all in pain and sadness! None of you deserve this pain! And I'M the one to be blamed for this not Janika!" He screamed through his tears.

Suddenly, a voice said, "You know you're more mature than that, Alvin." Alvin suddenly stopped and looked around. "Who said that?" He said, his voice trembling in shock. "I did, silly." The same voice said. Suddenly, ashes started connecting together and formed the image of an adult chipmunk male. Alvin gasped. It was his father. "D-d-dad?" The adult male chipmunk smiled and said, "Alvin…" Alvin never considered himself emotional or anything but when he saw his long-dead father for the first time in five long wintry years, he had a lump in his throat and ran to hug him (half-hoping it was the real thing and half-scared that if he hugged his father he would vaporize due to being made of ashes and dust.) and when he hugged him, it was actually his father's embrace, warm and full of life, despite the fact both of them were dead.

It was his father after all!

Alvin moaned, "Dad… Oh, dad…why did you have to leave us?" His father said, "I didn't want to leave you, son. Don't ever say I left you, Simon, Theodore, and your mother…." Alvin said wanly, "I know I shouldn't…. But it's been so long. Brendon told me that you said I was the one to save everybody from Janika. But that's not true. There was one - were two- people I couldn't save. They were Janika and me. I feel that I could have done something to make Janika realize what she was doing was wrong and change her ways. Maybe she wouldn't end up dead but reformed. I could have prevented my death, as well. I failed. In so many ways. In being a good brother, in being a good townsperson, but worst of all, I failed everyone, especially you." Alvin's father shook his head, "You didn't." Alvin suddenly became surprised. Alvin's father continued, "You didn't fail anyone. Janika deserved to die. No matter what we could have done, she would have never changed her stripes. And Brendon and the other ghosts? They're all in heaven with their beloved, reunited finally and for good. Look around, Alvin." Alvin got out of his father's embrace and did so. He gasped an impressed delighted gasp as he looked around. The entire scene changed from the dusty dirty trail to a beautiful garden. The ghosts of Janika's former victims were happy. A (now) healthy-looking Brendon was talking to his brother who giggled. The rest of his family were talking to each other, all delighted and having fun. The girl in pioneer clothes was laughing and picking flowers with her mother and little sister while her father smiled at his wife and daughters' happiness. The World War II soldier was flirting with his solicitous and pretty wife who said to her husband as she had a luminescent blush in her cheeks, "Stop, Harold! You're making me blush, honey!"

Alvin said, "So I didn't fail at all. In fact, one can say I succeeded…" Brendon nodded. Brendon's father said to Alvin's father, "He's a good boy, John. He even passed the Test." John smiled, "Alvin, paradise awaits you." The gates of heaven opened and gold lights filled everywhere. Alvin's eyes shone with excitement and delight...

* * *

><p><em>I'll be there some day <em>_I can go the distance __I will find my way __If I can be strong __I know every mile __Will be worth my while __I will go most anywhere __To feel like I belong _**(****3)**

* * *

><p>But then…. his face dropped. Brendon said, "What's the matter?" Alvin said, his voice low, "I don't belong here… At least not yet." John said, bewildered, "You're rejecting paradise, Alvin?" He never heard of the idea that someone would reject paradise. Alvin nodded, "I'm not ready for paradise yet. It's not my time yet." Everybody was bewildered but then they smiled, realizing that Alvin really did grow up , not physically but mentally. Brendon smiled, "Go home, Alvin. Don't worry, you'll have your telekinesis power still." Alvin shook his head, "No thanks. Keep them. They're not so cool anymore." The WWII solider said, teasingly, "You've really changed, have you?" Alvin blushed. The spirits waved good-bye and he waved good-bye to them as well as he went up the trail.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this luck for our red-clad chipmunk seems to have finally changed. :D!

**(1)** I'l Lend You A Child - A quote by Edgar Guest

**(2)** Jackson5's song, "Who's Loving You". It's more of a romantic song than a family song but the singers both blame themselves and it sort of fitted Alvin's agnsty attitude.

**(****3) **I Can Go The Distance - song from Disney's Hercules

I wonder how everyone will react when Alvin rises from beyond the grave. I only don't own one character in this chapter: Alvin Seville.

Lots' a reviews, please!


	21. Alive

Chapter 21! The last chapter of this baby!

* * *

><p><em>Alvin Seville, a five-year-old, was holding his two crying brothers with tears in his eyes.<em> _Joseph and his pretty fiancee Lois looked sympathetically at the widowed Vinny. Losing a husband, the one she danced tango with, the one who treated her like royalty in actions and words, the one she loved dearly, was bad enough, but being being left with three children whom she loved dearly but couldn't take care of them alone was terrible. For the three triplets, it was even worse. They needed a close father figure. Sure, Joseph was loving towards his nephews but he couldn't always be there for them and Alvin knew that. _

_The priest talked about the hopeful ressurection. Alvin whispered through his mother in tears, "Mama, I don't want to wait for Daddy to come back. I want him to be alive again now..." Simon and Theodore sniffed and sobbed, unable to talk. Joseph said solemnly, "Vinny, maybe we should take care of the three children for you." Vinny shook her head, "Don't worry. You and Lois are barely getting married. I don't want to put stress in you two." Lois said, "Vinny, they won't be a stress, don't worry. We're here for you." Vinny just sadly shook her head. As his father was buried in an overglorified box, Alvin clutched his red cap in tears, which was orginally a birthday gift from his father, but since his father died less than a month before Alvin, Simon, and Theodore could turn five, Joseph, Vinny, and Lois decided to give them the gifts themselves. It didn't cheer up them a bit. However, Alvin liked the red cap himself and wore it, even though it was big for him, but he'd grow into it. He never left without it. _

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the living world, Alvin's body still laid silent as everyone continued to mourn. Joseph and Eleanor were still kneeling over Alvin still mourning and next to them was Simon who was now kneeling over Alvin's lifeless form and for the moment, he was the only one not crying. <em>Alvin, <em>he thought to himself sadly.

* * *

><p><em>Alvin shouted angrily grabbing Simon's unconcious form as he punched Janika. "Back away, bitch, I'm not letting you touch my little brother!" He shouted in anger.<em> **(1)**

* * *

><p>Simon's back started to hunch. <em>I'm sorry.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Alvin let out a scream of hurt as he was slashed by the arm. "Alvin!" Eleanor shouted, holding a semi-concious Simon. Janika neared Alvin with the knife but he said to Janika, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Janika said sarcastically, "Looks like we have a Jesus Christ in this house!" "They're my friends and family and I'm not afraid to die for them!" Alvin said, wincing from the pain in his arm. <em>**(2)**

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a tear fell from Simon's eye. He started to weep, losing all control. "Alvin... Alvin... I'm sorry about everything. You saved our lives even in your dying moments!" Uncle Joseph looked at his crying nephew and then to his lifeless nephew. Eleanor sniffed, trying hard not to cry hard, "Simon... I'm sorry... about the loss... of everything... Alvin didn't deserve all of this." Simon sniffed, "It's all right. I just wish Alvin could have lived to see us alive and well. " He dropped his face in mourning. Everyone continued their mourning as well. They all felt that Alvin's story was a heartrending story that shouldn't be forgotten.<p>

Far away from the scene, two ghostly figure looked at the crying people. A younger ghostly figure looked at the older one. A small smile crept the older ghost's lips and said, "Alvin, go home..." The other figure said, "What if they get mad at me for almost letting Janika kill me?" The tall figure said, "They won't. Trust me in this..." and left. Alvin's ghost said to his father, "Bye, dad! I love you!" and went to his body. At that instant, Alvin's heart started to beat again. His eyes opened instantly. He was alive!

Alvin looked around, still lying down, and said, "Where am I?", haven forgotten everything that happened in the afterlife. Then, he covered his mouth in shock. He could talk again! Simon said, in suprisement, lifting his head, "Alvin?" Alvin got up and looked around the place. Everyone was suprised at this sight of Alvin being alive. Then, Alvin realized in delight that he had his voice was back and better than that his family and friends were alive. He shouted in delight, "It's all back! Everything's back!" At that moment, Joseph and Eleanor looked up and to their delight saw Alvin alive. The sadness melted away in the townspeople's face. The townspeople suddenly began to shout in delight that Alvin was alive. Dave, Theodore, Ms. Miller, Brittany, Jeanette, Lois, and Mikey ran in delight to Alvin's side. Everything was all right now! Janika's defeated, and Alvin is alive! Reggie, of course, pretended to be cold and said to Alvin he wasn't crying but sweating through his eyes. Nathan, Harry, Jessie, Muffy, and Courtney giggled at Reggie's lame excuse.

* * *

><p>Five Days Later<p>

Alvin was reading the final page of Carrie. Joseph and Lois decided to give Alvin the book as a gift. He accepted it gladly. Joseph, Lois, and Mikey were becoming frequent visitors. Today, they had came along with Vinny. The others were laughing outside. He read contently but frowned as he closed the book. "Sucks that Carrie had to die but at least people will give more respect to others." Then somebody knocked on the door. "Come in!" Alvin said casually. Eleanor came into the room. She was holding shy little Mikey's hand. Alvin perked up, "Eleanor! Mikey! What brings you here?" Eleanor shrugged and said, "We just wanted to visit and Mikey wanted to know if you were all right." Alvin said to Mikey, "I'm all right, Mikey." Mikey said smiling, "Did you see Uncle John's ghost?" Eleanor and Alvin exchanged suprised looks. Mikey continued smiling, "I heard you and your daddy talking. He told you that you could come back to life." Suddenly Alvin remebered what happened while he was in the afterlife. Oh, the heartwarming moment when he was (temporarily) reunited with his dead father. Mikey must have seen his ghost and his dead father talk. However, something told him to not to rat out what happened at that moment. Alvin said, innocently, "Oh, I have no idea what you're talking about, Mikey." Eleanor shrugged and said, "Me neither."

Mikey's face dropped. But Alvin smiled, "But I'm alive. That matters, doesn't it?" Mikey thought for a moment and smiled as he nodded. Alvin laughed, "Well, then, you want to sing a bit?" Mikey smiled, "Would I?" With that, Alvin, Mikey, and Eleanor left outside to join their family outside.

Meanwhile, Brittany sighed exasparted, "Alvin...Alvin...Alvin! Gosh, what do I have to do to get some attention here? Turn into Carrie?" Simon said, "I've got a better idea." Later, music pumped up. Dave said, "Children! Please! Nothing to wild!" Nathan, Harry, Muffy, Courtney, and Jessie went in excitement to the music. Reggie said, "Hey, wait! Come back! We're not suppose to go to the enemy's place!" But they ignored him. Reggie growled in frustration and left. Alvin and Eleanor looked around. Alvin grinned, "Us wild?" Eleanor smiled, "I love this song!"

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore began to sing, "_Baby, I knew at once That you were meant for me Deep in my soul I know That I'm your destiny Though you're unsure Why fight the tide Don't think so much Let your heart decide._" Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor sang, "_Baby, I see your future And it's tied to mine I look in your eyes And see you searching for a sign But you'll never fall 'Til you let go Don't be scared Of what you don't __know!" _Then the chipmunks and chipettes sang together,_ True to your heart You must be true to your heart That's when the heavens will part And baby, shower you with my love Open your eyes Your heart can tell you no lies And when you're true to your heart I know it's gonna lead you straight to me!" _Alvin began to sing a solo, "_You know it's true __Your heart knows what's good for you __Let your heart show you the way __It'll see you through!" _He put his arm around Eleanor and she blushed a bit as she, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Brittany continued to sing, "_When things are getting crazy __And you don't know where to start __Keep on believing, baby __Just be true to your heart __When all the world around you __It seems to fall apart __Keep on believing, baby __Just be true to your heart!" _They ended the somg in triumph as the others laughed and clapped. **(3)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**(1)** A deleted scene.

**(2)** Another deleted scene.

**(3) **You thought I was going to put Everything's Gonna Be All Right, Didn't you?

Well, that's the end of it. :3. My baby's all finished now. I'm so proud of it and myself, mostly the story. Tell me what was your favorite part of the story, and which part could have used improvement! Be honest, please! I really need feedback to tell me what I need help on!

I'm thinking of doing a little prompts about the deleted scenes. What do you think?

Don't own the characters! Peace out, guys!


End file.
